


From War, To Extinction

by ThePurpleChronicler



Series: After Series - Underworld: Blood Wars [2]
Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleChronicler/pseuds/ThePurpleChronicler
Summary: A far more dangerous and powerful Michael merges from death and into the war-zone of the Second Purge. Unsure as to where his family is, Michael wages a war against the forces that once held him prisoner, prepared to do anything to get Selene, Eve and his unborn child back into his life. Violence, Death, Suffering; all elements of the path that will ensure his victory. SEQUEL!





	1. From One War, To Another

My dearest friend Selene...  
It has been a difficult time lately.. trying to track down the movements of your husband.. so there's few things I know about where to find him...  
What I do know though.. is he's left a mass of bodies in his wake.. he's out for blood... and he's willing to do anything to get it...  
He's far more dangerous than Antigen has anticipated.. more powerful.. strong enough to take out multiple Antigen squads in a single night.. and I fear they'll be sending their death-squads after him.. that is something that we must stop..  
I have seen photos of him.. those I have provided with this letter.. he looks different than the previous photos you had showed me..  
He appears much older.. he has longer blonde hair.. with silver strips towards the end .. a dark coloured beard.. scars all over his body.. in the places you told me he used to have wounds before you placed him in the 'cocooning'.. I didn't think that was possible for a Hybrid..  
I hope you get this letter as soon as possible.. and make sure you remain as safe as you promised me.. and I promise you.. I will used every chance I have to dig deeper into the evidence involving Antigen and Michael..  
Your friend.. always.. Detective Sebastian..

A black, heavily armoured truck storms a quiet street, breaking the silence as it stops in front of a bar, staying put for a short moment. The back of the armoured truck opens slowly, with dark uniformed soldiers leaving its cockpit as soon as they can. The Antigen logo lays branded to their uniform, weapons, even their grenades and bullets, it's clear that the forces have been sent for a reason.  
"Remember, fellas, our immediate objective is to purge any Vampires or Lycans that resign in this sector. As for Subject-Zero, we are to capture him as soon as he is spotted, let's avenge our brothers."  
"SIR, YES SIR!" The squad yells.  
"Up and at 'em, fellas."  
One half of the squad heads straight towards the entrance of the bar, while the other half head around the alley way, towards the back. The soldiers ready their weaponry, preparing to breach the bar, and open fire on whatever hostiles are inside.  
"Preparing to breach; three, two, one, BREACH!"

The soldiers break their ways through the front and back doors of the bar, finding their ways inside within seconds.  
"EVERYBODY HANDS UP! GET YOUR FUCKEN' HANDS UP!"  
Everybody raises their hands above their heads, everyone except one hooded figure, who continues to sip from the glass of whiskey in his hand. The soldiers surround the figure, their weapons pointed directly at serious arteries on the body.  
"WHAT DID I SAY, ASSHOLE!" One of the soldiers screams. "PUT YOUR FUCKEN HANDS-"  
"Up?" The figure asks, tearing his hood away from his head, revealing longish blonde hair, silver strips that lead towards the end of the strands, extremely light blue eyes, pale skin. "You have a habit of repeating yourself, asshole."  
"It's Subject-fucken-Zero!" One of the soldiers yells. "Don't move, Corvin!"  
"Excuse me for a moment, officers," Michael chuckles, looking at the bartender. "Do you have insurance, Barb?"  
"What?" The bartender giggles. "No."  
"You're about to."  
The sparks from gunshots sprawl through the glass of the bar and into the street, the sound of screaming combines with that, creating a view of horror. The sound of soldiers yelling and screaming changes the quiet street into a warzone, the carnage making everyone who hears lock their doors. Glass shatters and the sound of thumping concludes the carnage that occurs inside the building. A soldier crawls from the entrance of the bar, blood seeping from the wounds on his stomach and chest, and behind him, Michael.

"Alpha-Three, send, backup."  
The soldier turns around to face the Hybrid, a handgun in his grasp, ready to open fire. Michael's body ensues into a black like mist as he ghosts to the soldier within a second, gripping onto the soldier's wrist and breaking the bone from the skin, making the soldier scream. Michael heads towards a black muscle car in the parking lot and opens its boot, revealing a mass of weapons sprawled onto different mounts. Michael yanks a Walter PPX M1 from one of the mounts, checking the magazine as he finds himself back towards the wounded soldier.  
"Alright," Michael cocks the handgun. "I'm going to ask you a simple question, and if, or how you answer it, may determine whether or not I decide to end your pathetic life. Do you understand?"  
"Yes," the soldier gasps.  
"Where is my daughter? My wife? Lena and David? Where are they? Where are they?! Where are they?! WHERE ARE THEY?!"  
"I- I don- I don't know."  
"You- don't- know?" Michael questions, his eyes turning solid black, and the skin under his eyes fading a dark red colour. "Look into my eyes, you see anything remotely human? I enjoy killing, as much as I hate to say it, but I do, and I'd kill anybody to get my family back. So, let me ask you again; where is my family?"  
"I DON'T KNOW!"  
"Fine," Michael sighs, picking the soldier up with one hand, then slamming his Hybrid teeth into the side of his neck.

Michael pulls back away from the still alive soldier, dropping him onto the ground. Blood covers Michael's mouth, his eyes fading back to a crystal clear, light blue.  
"So, you were telling the truth. That's too bad, you could've been useful to me."  
"So- you're gonna' let me live?"  
"I've had a long think about it," Michael says, walking towards the boot of the car. "No."  
Michael pulls the trigger of the handgun, shooting the soldier in the head and putting him down ultimately. Michael stares at the blood that gushes from the soldier's head, watching as it flows like a river, enjoying the sight. He heads back towards the boot, clicking the handgun into safety before throwing it in, staring at the weapons ready for his disposal.  
"I'm coming for you Antigen, all of you."  
He closes the boot.


	2. Stuck Between Two Sides

The traffic is slow, slow as peer normal; Antigen-Tyrants bio-scanning civilians as they pass by, firing and killing anybody that results as positive to Lycanthropy or Vampirism. Most of the time the Tyrants lay in smaller groups, never becoming a bother to Michael, who can normally kill them all no trouble, even finding it amusing from time to time. But this time seems different for some particular reason; the Tyrants are heavily armed, armoured, and are in bigger numbers. Michael stares over at the buildings, and notices snipers on the rooftops; they're expecting him.  
"Shit."  
Michael hears the sound of the back-door on the left-side of his car opening up, staring back to see a man finding his way comfortably into the back-seat. The man is dressed in a black suit, red tie, hair cleanly shaved on the sides with a short pony-tail strapped to the back.  
"It seems I owe my father a couple hundred dollars, because as I live and breathe; Michael Corvin sits before me, and in a 1965 Pontiac GTO may I add," the man smirks.  
"And, who the fuck are you?" Michael snarls, opening the glove box to reveal a Beretta 9mm. "Oh, let me guess; Julius Krasper, the Director of the fuck-up company known as Antigen?"  
"No actually; the son of the Director that runs the 'fuck-up company', and my name is Alexander Krasper. Pleasure to meet you too, Mr Corvin, and for that weapon you're currently threatening me with," Alexander clicks his fingers, making two soldiers appear at both open windows, their guns pointing directly at Michael's face. "I wouldn't consider that as a wise ordeal."  
"Well, I wouldn't consider your men pointing guns at my face wise either. I'll make you a deal, get all of the civilians out of here, and then, we can speak," Michael proposes, staring at the three green lasers glued to his chest. "Or I'll kill all of you."  
"Do what he says, get the fuckers out of the green-zone, and set it to red."

After about ten minutes, every civilian is far away from the now Red Zone, which makes Michael a lot more comfortable; now he can kill without the worry of getting any innocents hurt.  
"So, Michael," Alexander smirks, straightening his dark red tie. "Is there questions you wish to ask me before I start asking the questions."  
"I have one, and you better answer as honestly as possible; where is my fucking family?!" Michael roars, his eyes turning black.  
"We don't know, Michael, but you should know this; we're not after your family, well, at least, I'm not after your family," Alexander explains. "All I want to know, is, where is Kassie Honshu? It is imperative that we find her, and we know that you know her."  
"Yes, I know her, she helped me when I escaped from the shit-storm your father Directs, and paid the price doing so. She's a Lycan progeny of mine, and I'm very protective of her, she's like a daughter to me. So let me ask you; why do you want her that bad?"  
"She's been leading a Rebellion against us, attacking many of our posts, bases, even threatening the company with bombs, so on so forth. I've been tasked by my father to make that stop, and trust me when I say that my father can be, vexed when a task isn't complete to his satisfaction."  
"Well, I haven't seen her since Marius shot her, but I know she's alive and in the city," Michael explains, staring at the suspicious pitch black military truck. "But no, I do not know where she is."  
"Michael, I want to help you, really, I do-"  
"DO YOU?!" Michael snaps. "BECAUSE, FRANKLY, THAT TRUCK THAT REMAINS BEHIND MY CAR, IT LOOKS AWFULLY DIFFERENT TO THE TRUCKS THAT HOLD YOUR 'ORDINARY' FORCES."  
Alexander stares for a short moment, focusing on Michael's pale face, sweat rolling down his own as his breathing becomes unstable. Michael can tell that he hit a nerve, that whatever thought struck his mind, was actually true; he had brought them with him.  
"CODE-BLACK! CODE-BLACK!" Alexander screams.

Michael grips onto the tips of the weapons each soldier holds, yanking them slightly and causing them to open fire on each other. The soldiers are torn apart by each other's bullets, and Michael stays in the middle, covered by their blood as the truck behind him opens up. Michael pulls the Beretta from the glove-box then slams his own body forward, forcing himself through the wind-screen and onto the road.  
"OPEN FIRE!" One of the snipers on the rooftop screams, aiming his rifle directly at Michael's chest.  
Michael pulls a large curved knife from his leather jacket, throwing it at one of the snipers, cutting their head clean off. Michael turns around and stares at the Death-Squad that moves closer and closer to his location. The Squad is armed to the teeth, with heavy weapons and heavy, black-coated armour.  
"That's not good."  
One of the Death-Members fires a grenade from a launcher, making it land directly in front of Michael.  
"Oh fuck, THAT'S NOT GOOD!" Michael screams, leaping behind a nearby vehicle as it explodes, creating a large crater that reaches the sewers below.  
Michael stares back at the Death-Squad, who guards Alexander like they're dogs, staring back the Hybrid through pitch black helmets. Michael smirks at the Antigen forces, flipping the bird before jumping into the hole, landing peacefully before running away from gun's reach.  
"FLUSH HIM OUT!" Michael hears Alexander scream. "Use an ISO-3, shockwave is capabilities."

Michael turns and faces the entrance he had just used, seeing a small, grenade-like object drop onto the ground. The small object splits in half, one half sticking onto the ground, while the other sticks onto the roof of the sewer, digging in and then twisting slightly.  
"What the f-"  
A sonic boom-like sound occurs in the tunnel, instantly making Michael's ears bleed and sending him flying into a wall, sticking him onto it like he's made of glue. Michael screams violently, his voice crumbling as the sound becomes louder and louder, pushing him deeper into the wall until it suddenly cracks under pressure. Michael is pulled through the wall, flying through the air until he hits the water covered ground, his head submerging for a moment. Michael pulls his head from under, looking and examining his surroundings, noticing its familiarity; Lucian's old den.


	3. Inheritance

Michael wipes away the blood from his ears and nose, swallowing any that remains in his mouth. Water drips away from the Hybrid's face and body, soaked through his leather jacket, jeans and the rest of his clothes. Even when his surroundings are familiar, at the same time, they're unfamiliar; it seems way too quiet to be Lucien's den, fair too dead, like all life has been drained from every inch of what used to be a home for the Lycans. Michael recognises everything about the place he lies in; the watery grounds, the hole in the wall that Viktor had thrown him through, he was standing in the exact spot he became a Hybrid, one of the most powerful creatures in existence. He leaps through the hole and into the room with ease, his eyes immediately meeting the small skeleton perched against the wall; Lucian's skeleton.  
"Hello, old friend," Michael sighs, staring at Lucian's still-intact gauntlet-blades. "You deserved better than this, but I'm glad you never got the chance to see the carnage that's occurring now. I will avenge you, Lucian, not just you, but the remainder of your Lycan clan. Goodbye, old friend."

Michael finds himself out of the sewers and into a Blue-Zone; one of few places where life flourishes for humans; exotic cafes, restaurants, protected landmarks, places where Immortals would be shot on sight if seen or scanned. Michael knows he shouldn't be in this zone, that it'll only cause trouble, and if everything turns to shit, the soldiers on the towers will be the ones to open fire. He wanders through the designated streets, looking around for a way out, surrounded by people in exotic clothes, eating exotic foods, carrying exotic weapons on them, Michael knows he has to stick to himself, or at least try to.  
"Cigar, son?" An older man asks him, with a thick strong scented cigar in his hands.  
"I wouldn't normally, but yeah, sure."  
Michael takes the cigar from the man's hands, lighting it before sticking it into his mouth, feeling its taste flow down his throat. Michael breathes it in before exhaling, creating a ring in the blink of an eye, smiling happily at what he'd just created.  
"Thank you."  
Michael begins to move towards the exit of the zone, but stops when he hears a familiar sound; the sound of galloping, from Lycan legs. The sound becomes louder and louder, until the ground begins to shake, indicating a indescribable number.  
"ONE OF THE ROOF!" One of soldiers screams, firing his weapon before being mauled to the ground by a large, healthy looking Lycan.  
People begin to panic, taking cover behind glass windows, anything they can reach while others find themselves to their weapons. Gunshots become more occurring, Antigen is moving in quicker than the Lycans, and as much as it's hard to believe, the Lycans are outnumbered.

Michael spots masses of Lycans piling up on the rooftops, threatening the humans with growls and roars, something which doesn't bother him.  
"This isn't my problem."  
Michael begins to leave the Zone before it locks down, until he stares back at the crowd, spotting a little girl; barely twelve, black hair, blue eyes staring at him. The look of her nearly makes Michael weep, she looks like his daughter, and the idea that she is minutes away from being devoured by Lycans, soaks rage into his heart. Michael unzips his jacket, tearing it off and revealing his shirtless, pale, muscular and scarred torso, leaving only his gauntlets, jeans and boots. Michael's body begins to break and crack into shape, his skin becoming dark blue as claws dig from his finger nails. His eyes change pitch black while his teeth extend and sharpen within seconds, finishing his transformation. Michael roars monstrously at the Lycans, making it echo throughout the entire city, possibly scaring every man, woman, child, Lycan, and Vampire that co-exists with Budapest. Michael watches as the Lycans disperse in absolute fear, moving away from the zone in seconds. Michael growls violently, his eyes fading back to extremely light blue within seconds, his skin become pale once more, with claws and fangs changing back to normal. Michael stares at the crowd he had just saved, everyone but the little girl stares back with horror. As much as he feels prejudice, he doesn't regret the decision he had made, not one bit.  
"SURROUND THE HYBIRD!"

Michael throws an Antigen soldier into a wall then grips onto a another, twisting and breaking his neck instantly, taking his gun before dropping the soldier's lifeless corpse to the ground. Three more soldiers enter the scene, but are gunned down by their Hybrid enemy within seconds, dropping them and his weapon to the ground like they're made of stone. Michael moves through the alleys like a hurricane, appearing only as only a black gush of wind, using every inch of his power to outrun the helicopters that pursue him from above. Michael stops when he feels a sharp pain in his shoulder, dropping him to the ground almost instantly. Michael feels his collar-bone, gripping a thin spear like object that he can feel has gone through, a rope tied to it. He slowly pushes the spear back through the entrance it came in, holding it tightly as his growls at the soldier who fired it at him.  
"My turn, cunt," Michael growls, yanking the rope and sending the soldier right towards him.  
Michael grips tightly onto the soldier's neck, holding him in the air, feeling the oxygen drain from his body. Another spear pierces Michael's chest, making him shriek in pain as he drops the soldier, then another through the shoulder once more, then another through his leg. The pain begins to become overwhelming, slowly dragging him back to the ground.  
"Subject-Zero is incapacitated, requesting a portable cell ASAP."

Michael stares at the shadows of the alley, spotting a dark figure behind one of the soldiers; slim built, short, cloudy blue eyes, feminine scent; a female Lycan.  
"ECHO-ONE! LOOK OUT!"  
The figure slaps and launches on of the soldiers into a nearby wall, crushing him at impact.  
"TEAR HER APART!" The silhouette of the figure's hands form into claws as she cuts down another one the soldiers, using their claws to cut down the final soldier.  
The figure reveals themselves from the shadows, revealing a young, Asian woman; her eyes dark brown, nearly black.  
"K- Kas- Kassie?!" Michael shrieks, the spears causing him pain.  
"What'p, old man. Need a hand?"


	4. Home Away From Home

Kassie supports Michael through a quiet street, his shoulder desperately leaning against hers as the spears remain jammed in his body. The helicopter that pursued them has disappeared into the night while the Antigen forces remain on the prowl, sticking to the area they were last seen in; three blocks down from them. They reach a large warehouse in what seems like a Dead-Zone; a place that nobody, not even Immortals are expected to be. Michael unlocks the entrance using a key, quickly making his way inside, Kassie close behind him.  
"I'll turn on the l-"  
"No, let me, you're not ready for what else is in her."  
"I gotta' say, Michael; the whole 'old man' nickname is starting to become a reality, man; the attitude, the longer hair with the silver strips, the fucking beard, and the fucking thick scar under your eye, which, may I add, didn't know that could happen?" Kassie explains. "Can you fill me in please?"  
"Let's just say, I um, died again," Michael sighs. "I had found Selene, and also, my daughter Eve. Selene and I, we didn't know she was pregnant when we were captured by Antigen, and um, Eve was born in some form of captivity; raised by a single female scientist, never taught how to hunt or feed, she figured out what she was on her own. Eve she- she's so powerful, so beautiful like her mom, has my eyes, the miracle of my life, and it pains me to know that for fifteen years she was fatherless. Sure, she had David and Lena; Selene's prodigies, but they're more like God-Parents. Anyway, we met with this Lycan pack that claimed to be the remaining members of Antigen, members that had gone rogue due to the conditions they went through. Their leader, Ezra, wanted us to take care of his abomination of a brother, Azrael, who was something else- I couldn't even tell you what he was. I killed him, and then Ezra betrayed all of us, threatened to rape Lena, Selene and Eve until they gave him children. Then, he um, infected me with this virus in my blood, stopped my healing, and I remember dying in my daughter's arms. Next thing I knew, I was ripping out of this sort of cocoon, starving but at the same time, I never felt so powerful in my life, but the deadly wounds inflicted in the fight between Ezra and I, scarred."  
"Wow, deep man," Kassie sighs, taking Michael by surprise and ripping the spear from his shoulder. "Two more to go."

Kassie tears the rest of the spears from Michael's body, watching as the wounds heal almost instantaneous.  
"What is this place? Doesn't seem like one of safe houses you'd just throw away," Kassie comments.  
Michael takes off his jacket, revealing to Kassie the extent of the scars on his pale body; the massive claw mark on his back, the thick claw under his ribs where Ezra severed the side of his heart, and the many bullet marks around his chest. He stares over at Kassie, turning on the rest of the lights and revealing what else lies in the room; which is weapons, masses and masses of weapons. "It's my home away from home."  
"Guessing you don't carry weapons on you? Fuck me, LOOK AT THEM ALL!"  
"I carry a bare minimum, Krasper's son thought I'd be carrying a shit tonne of weapons in my car, no, just an implosion grenade that would most likely take out most of his squadron when detonated, a few less Death Members to worry about."  
"How long have you been in Budapest?" Kassie asks, throwing Michael a white singlet to put on.  
"I don't even know to be honest, long enough to sign off two files of Antigen sergeants, soldiers, commanders, etcetera. I haven't been in contact with Selene since I awoke in the fucking crypt, it's been a long trip since then," Michael explains. "A mass of death, pain, repression, Antigen is really proving to be an Hydra, it just refuses to die."  
"Amen to that," Kassie says, taking off her jacket, revealing a black singlet of her own. "So, what's our next move?"  
"You're gonna' explain to me why you've been organising attacks on civilians," Michael snarls. "Carefully plan your next words, Kassie, because a little girl, barely Eve's age, would have been torn apart if not for me."  
"Michael, believe me when I tell you, that was never me, but I know who it was."  
"Let's go then," Michael growls. "Now."

Michael moves through another part of the Dead-Zone with Kassie, both moving quickly, being extra cautious so that nobody sees them.  
"So, you um," Michael begins to speak, stopping at a manhole. "I know you're of Asian descent, but what culture? Japanese?"  
"Chinese, my family; the Honshu's, descended from the world of Ancient China, beginning as warriors that protected the Emperor from assassins. Normally warriors weren't supposed to continue their bloodlines, but the Emperor made an exception for my family. As time went on, the generations continued, but the family's ways did not; like my siblings, I was trained in martial arts, specifically hand to hand combat and Kendo; the use of blades like the Katana. But when my family found out I was infected by the Lycan virus, well, I was disowned almost instantly, if my father wasn't dead, he'd kill me."  
"Sorry I asked," Michael sighs, tearing open the manhole, staring down a clean, lighted up entrance. "That's a long way down, and decorated too?! Tell me, why am I not surprised."  
"Just get down the hole, dickhead," Kassie rolls her eyes. "This is a large scale Lycan colony in a Zone nobody touches, not even Antigen, so of course it's going to be lit like a fucking bar."  
"Wow, yes ma'am," Michael scoffs, leaping down the entrance and landing directly on his feet, slamming his boots down and creating a larger crater. "Comin' down?"  
"Comin'."

"So, where do these tunnels lead to exactly?" Michael asks Kassie as they move through the sewer.  
"Soon, we'll be approaching what appears to be a gate, well, that's if-"  
"If what?" Michael scoffs, rolling his eyes.  
A loud and sudden crashing sound occurs from behind the two Immortals, a dent in a brick wall easily seen in the darkest side of the tunnel. The crash occurs again, making the dent even larger, growling and snarling heard on the other side. One final crash occurs, and in a sudden moment, four skinny, hairless, weak looking Lycan are thrown through the bricks.  
"Their hounds are here!" Kassie screams, pulling a blade from her belt and throwing it, hitting one of the Lycans in the head. "RUN!"  
"I GOT THIS FILTH!" Michael growls in a dark voice, his eyes turning completely black, his skin becoming blue. "GET OUT OF HERE!"  
The three Lycans launch themselves at Michael, tearing him to the ground, gnawing on different parts of his body. His body begins to crack and break into form, skin changing completely blue, claws and teeth growing sharper, and his face shifting into a muzzle, completing his transformation. Michael grips onto the neck of one of the Lycans, digging his claws deep into its throat, crushing its wind-pipe instantly. Using every inch of his strength, Michael flings the remaining Lycans like no effort was needed, pitting them against the walls.

Kassie sprints through the slippery floor of the tunnel, managing not to slip over, forgetting that the hounds aren't the only things she should be fearing.  
"DON'T YOU FUCKING MOVE!" A loud voice screams at her, a light digging deep in her eyes. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE COME BACK, KASSIE."  
Michael slams one of the Lycan's head into the ground, moving swiftly as he grips onto the other Lycan's neck with one hand, and shoving his hand into its chest with the other. The Lycan growls and screams violently at the pain, but Michael silences it when he grips onto its spine, yanking until it he feels it snap and pull outta' place, pulling it through his chest cavity and into the air of the sewer. Michael's blood covered hand drips onto the ground of the tunnel, near the remaining, struggling Lycan. Michael picks the Lycan up with both hands, high into the air, roaring as he slams it down onto his knee, breaking its spine and killing it instantaneously.  
"NOOO!" Kassie voice echoes through the tunnel, making Michael turn around, his blood covered claws fidgeting in the darkness, ready to protect the only family he may have left. "MICHAEL! HELP ME!"


	5. The Fine Line

"MICHAEL! HELP ME! HELP M-"  
Kassie is stopped from screaming any further, but from what? She doesn't seem to know that. She feels herself being dragged along the ground by two separate pairs of arms, her vision now blurred and her head aching like a meteorite just hit her. Her eyes fail to adapt to any of the light that touch them, making it harder for her to see anything, but the sounds on the other hand, they're almost crystal clear.  
"The boss is gunna' be real impressed when we take this bitch to him."  
"Fuck you," Kassie grunts, trying to fight away the Lycan hands on her.  
"Fuck up, whore."  
"You seem to be forgetting about an important element that may or may not crush your idea to 'impress' the boss; her brother, you remember him, Clay?!"  
"The bosses right-hand man, right?" Clay snarls. "Fucken' fucker will probably fucking whisper in the fucking bosses fucking ear, make us let the fucking bitch go."  
"Don't believe that, trust me, the boss has been quite, vexed with little Miss Kassie, don't be surprised if he forces Samuel to kill her."  
"Shhh, we're here now."  
Kassie's vision begins to come too, the light welcoming her as her head begins to sooth. She stares around the area he recognises clearly; the place that used to be her home, the place that used to bring her safety; Fayhaven; the last fully occupied Lycan den in all of Budapest, a place where Lycan men, women and children are protected by Antigen. But this place isn't the place she used to be know, it's ruled, rather than lead, and the ruler of Fayhaven, sits right before her on his throne.  
"Hello Kassie," a large, male Lycan smirks, sitting before her, staring with dark brown eyes.  
"Koche."

"It's great seeing you again," Koche smiles, his eyes fading into a cloudy blue Lycan colour. "How has the outside world been treating you?"  
"Oh, you know, when you're wanted for masses of civilian murders and the destruction of Antigen supply points, guard posts, as well as threats to the company itself? Yeah, it's been really fucking peachy."  
"Good to know, but, Kassie, you really shouldn't have come back. You know what I told you would happen if you came back; you'd die," Koche chuckles, his face becoming red within seconds. "I told you, and I quote, I would rip your fucken' throat out with my bare fucken' hands, and yet, here you are, an unwanted presence in Fayhaven, a place where real Lycans are welcome."  
"Where's Samuel, Koche?! WHERE'S MY BROTHER?!"  
"Samuel," Koche orders, a cane thick in grasp. "Come out here and greet your sister."  
Kassie watches as her younger brother, Samuel, reveals himself from the obselete darkness of the throne, his now long, animalistic hair surprising his older sister.  
"Hey, sis."  
"Hey, bro."  
"What a lovely family reunion, now, I hate to break it guys, but, Samuel, you need to do me a very, very complicated favour."  
"No, Koche," Samuel says, his voice cracking, nearly begging as his eyes become full of water. "Don't, make me do this."  
"You know this was gonna' happen, Samuel, kill your sister, the exact way I trained you to do it. And Samuel, if you don't do it, not only will the hounds tear her to fucken pieces in front of you, but then it will be Sally, then your unborn child."  
"What?" Kassie gasps. "Samuel, you're gonna be-"  
"Then, I will personally rip you to fucken' pieces, piece by piece, until you find your tongue on the floor."  
"Boss," Samuel sighs, his eyes dripping with tears. "Please."  
"FUCK IT! BOYS, TAKE HER TO THE HOUNDS."  
"NO! KOCHE!" Kassie screams, her voice cracking until the pressure of Clay's hand on her throat. "MICHAEL!"

A near deafening roar-like sound echoes through the tunnel, making even Koche's spine chill.  
"What the fucking hell was that?" Koche snarls, getting off his throne, his cane dug deep in his grip. "Clay, take your men in there, it's clear that Kassie didn't come alone, so take care of the fucker."  
"Yes, boss," Clay agrees, whistling loudly, summoning five of his men, all five equipped with weapons. "C'mon, boys. Lock and load, let's kill whoever is in those tunnels."  
"Dibs taken the cunt's head," one of Clay's men growl, chuckling as he and the others disappears into the dark tunnel.  
"You'd make this a lot easier if you told me who you brought with you, maybe, I'll feed them to the hounds too."  
"That's going to be a little difficult," Kassie giggles, a muzzle on a shotgun pushed into her temple by one of Koche's guards.  
The sound of rapid gunshots occurs within the tunnel, followed by the sound of yelling and screams of pain, and an animal growling and roaring.  
"What the fucking fuck are you doing about?!" Koche screams, pulling a large sword from his cane, right as the gunshots and scream stops. "Set up a perimeter on the entrance, DO IT NOW!"  
"GET MY SISTER AWAY FROM THE ENTRANCE, NOW!" Samuel commands, cocking the shotgun in his hand, pointing at Koche. "DO IT, AND I'LL HELP YOU TAKE WHOEVER IS IN THOSE TUNNELS, DOWN!"

A loud scream is heard from the tunnel, moving quickly and swiftly through the darkness, straight towards the perimeter of heavily armed guards. Through the dark, Kassie spots a pale figure approaching the light, a recognisable figure; Michael.  
"LIGHT HIM UP!" Koche screams, watching carefully as his guards open fire on the unknown, shirtless figure.  
Michael sprints towards the perimeter of guards, screaming violently as his claws retract from his finger-nails almost instantly, his mind ignoring the bullets that hit his body, instead, replacing the pain with rage. He lunges at two of the guards, slitting one of their throats and slicing the head of the other. Michael moves through the crowd, slicing through the guards like they're made of air, swiftly killing them in all in a small fit of rage before leaping towards Koche, the flow of blood following him. Michael lands on top of Koche, his claws dug deep into the chest of the Lycan Tyrant, Koche's sword doing the exact same to Michael.  
"You- think you can kill-" Koche grunts, blood seeping away from his mouth. "Me? I'm- the King- of the Lycans."  
"No," Michael sighs, tearing the blade from his chest. "You were never a King, you were a Tyrant."  
Michael yanks his claws away from Koche's chest, allowing the blood to flow away from his chest, killing him slowly. Groups of Lycan soldiers appear from the darkness of the main tunnel, looking scared rather than ready to open fire on the man that just killed their leader. Kassie knows some of these men and women; they're just innocent people, trying to protect their families, people that feared for their lives, and due to that, followed every choice that Koche made. They lived in fear, but now, they don't have to, Michael had saved them.  
"YOUR TYRANT! IS! DEAD!" Michael screams, Koche's sword thick in his grasp. "YOU ALL KNOW WHO I AM, WHAT I AM, BUT YOU NEED NOT FEAR ME! NONE OF YOU NEED TO FEAR FOR YOU LIVES! THIS COMMUNITY WILL BE FREE OF TYRANNY AND DESPAIR! I PROMISE YOU A LIFE FULL OF SAFETY, WHERE YOUR FAMILIES CAN LIVE WITHOUT THE FEAR OF THE OUTSIDE WORLD, THE WORLD THAT HATES US! ALL I ASK OF YOU, IS TO PLEASE, HELP ME FIGHT AGAINST ANTIGEN! HELP ME FIND MY FAMILY! LET ME BE THE LEADER THAT YOU DESERVE! I AM MICHAEL CORVIN, AND NO MATTER WHAT, I WILL FREE OUR KIND OF THIS TORMENT, I WILL BE THE END Of ANTIGEN!"  
"MICHAEL! MICHAEL! MICHAEL!"  
The sound of the crowd screaming his name gives Michael a chill down his spine, he now knows the person he needs to become, the leader that will free the world of Tyranny, of Antigen. Doesn't matter what happens, in the end, Michael knows he will be the one to kill Antigen, forever.


	6. Nightmares, Choices

Michael eyes string open, finding themselves in a thick fog of unknown darkness. He begins to panic almost instantly, wondering where the fuck he is, and better yet, how did he get there. He retracts his claws from his finger nails, staring around the dark, wondering if Lycans, Vampires, or even Antigen forces will attack him, but within a few minutes, he realises nobody is coming.  
"HELLO?!" He screams, his voice echoing through the dark, like he's back inside the main tunnel.  
Shh, shh, shh. Michael, you're going to be okay, just stay in there.  
I'm sorry, Selene. I failed you, both of you.  
LENA! GET A VEHICLE THAT WORKS! NOW!  
Eve- I love you so much and- I'm- I'm sorry.  
Daddy. DADDY!  
"MICHAEL!" He hears Selene's voice scream, the sound making it seem like she's being attacked, and violently, making him rush blindly into the unknown.  
He begins to see a light as he grows deeper and deeper into the dark, as well as three dark figures, one attacking the others, knocking them to the ground almost instantly. Michael reaches the light, but is blinded by the sudden surge to his eyes, hearing the sound of somebody choking on blood. His eyes come to, and suddenly, he sees it; the thing he thought was impossible, and the thing he was terrified of happening. David lays on the cold blood soaked tiled ground, the crimson blood flowing around him like he's a cloud, raining his blood in a storm of violence. His guts are torn out from his chest and stomach, his legs broken, and his hand still holding onto a handgun. Lena lays a metre away, her headless body still as a statue, the claw marks on her body giving Michael an idea of what might've killed them; Lycan, or Hybrid. That's when his eyes meet another figure on the ground.

"No," Michael sighs, his knees hitting the floor as his eyes stare at a still, dead Selene. "Selene..."  
He feels a soft, sudden grip on his leg, and as he stares down, he sees Eve, dying slowly as blood flows from a hole in her chest.  
"Y- you," she gasps violently, choking on blood. "W- Why?! WHY?! YOU- KILLED US- ALL OF US!"  
"What?!" Michael screams, staring at his hands; his blood covered hands. "NO."  
The more he stares at his hands, the darker his skin becomes; pitch black within seconds, his claws growing inches within seconds.  
"NO!"  
He feels his bones snap and break into some unknown shape, like spikes are tearing from his spine. He screams at the top of his lungs, noticing the now monstrous sound of his voice, he's become the thing that he's always feared; a monster, a monster that tore his family to pieces, killed everyone he'd ever loved and swallowed by the darkness. Michael stares at his reflection in the pool of blood around him, seeing the form he has taken; pitch black skin, dark red eyes, massive teeth, a sight unknown to him. What has he become?  
"NOOOOOOO!"

Michael's eyes pry themselves open once more, his body striking upwards in a shock of pain, his breathing heavy as sweat rolls down his shirtless torso. He realises where he is, not in some unknown dark place with his dead family surrounding him, instead, in the safety of his 'home away from home'.  
"Shit, Michael," he cries to himself, getting out of his bed, sitting with his hand rested on his face. "Stop doing this to yourself."  
He moves away from his bed, heading towards the kitchen area, knowing he needs to hydrate, and soon, it's too hot not to. He whistles as he makes his way to the white fridge he'd bought from a store deep into the city, opening the door when it's in arms reach, staring at all of the food and whiskey that sits peacefully inside, but moves one of the bottles aside, revealing a jug of water.  
"Gets hot around here?" A voice states from behind him. "Doesn't it?"  
"How are the fuck did you get in here?" Michael snarls, claws retracting from his nails. "Who the fuck are you?"  
"I'm like you, Michael," the stranger explains. "I'm alone, I've been betrayed by the world I used to fit in with, all for being different. I know what it's like to lose everything, Michael; my home, my family, my world, all taken from me by Antigen. You're not going to believe me, because of who I am."  
"And who exactly are you?"  
"It's me, Michael, Alexander."

Michael growls at Alexander as the son of Director Krasper reveals himself into the light, staring the Hybrid down like he's nothing.  
"I didn't come to you as an enemy," Alexander explains, looking defensive. "I come to you as an ally!"  
"Yeah, right!" Michael snarls, walking towards Alexander with his claws retracted completely.  
Michael lunges his claws at Alexander, but Alexander moves out of the way with no trouble, slapping Michael's elbow and forcing it into the wall.  
"You didn't see that coming," Alexander smirks, his iris glowing a bright ocean blue colour. "Please, Michael. I told you in the car that all I want to do is help, I don't want to be your enemy. For fuck sake, Michael, we're related god dammit."  
"LIAR!" Michael roars, running straight towards Alexander.  
Michael stops when his throat is tightly gripped by Alexander, feeling the oxygen from his body drain slowly, instantly overwhelming him. But instead of crushing Michael's wind-pipe or holding onto him for five minutes or so, Alexander lets go of Michael, dropping him onto the ground.  
"Listen to me," Alexander starts. "Nothing I've said to you was a lie, we're distant relatives, both of our bloodlines find themselves back to the same ancestor-"  
"Alexander Corvinus," Michael sighs, caressing his wind-pipe.  
"Exactly."  
"That doesn't tell me what you are, why you're so powerful."  
"Michael Corvin, you have unlimited power, and yet, you don't know how to access it. You could rip me, my father, anyone apart, but your problem is, you don't even know that. You, your wife, and your daughter, as well as the unborn child harboured inside of your wife's womb, are the most powerful beings that will ever exist in the world. Me, on the other hand, I'm human, well, sort of. I'm like him; Corvinus; an Immortal human, in my prime. Speed, strength, healing, immunity, intelligence and durability, all aspects of an Immortal in their prime. Michael, I'm here to help you; I want to help you find your family, I want to help you lead your Lycan army, I want to you kill my father, free your species, free our species. It all starts with one step; releasing your inner power, and I'm going to help you."


	7. The Fear Inspirer

Michael and Alexander reach the outskirts of one of Antigen's facilities, already spotting guard towers, squadrons on watch, and even guard dogs prowling in the dark. The pouring down gives them enough cover to hide them from prying eyes, which makes Michael more comfortable; if Alexander tries something, he kill him without anyone noticing. Michael sniffs around, smelling a strong scent of smoke and gun powder, indicating the use of grenade launchers in the area.  
"Yeah, I smell it to," Alexander comments. "Antigen wants to make sure Subject Seventeen doesn't escape from his little enclosure, poor bastard."  
"Who is Subject Seventeen? Why would Antigen operate so many guards to make sure a Subject so far down the line-"  
"Won't escape?" Alexander scoffs. "He's not just an ordinary Vampire, Michael, he calls himself 'The Inspirer of Fear', he's the type that doesn't like to kill his prey, but instead, toy with them."  
"How so?" Michael questions, staring at a nearby guard, his claws retracting from his finger nails.  
"He's a master of illusions, his name is Bartholomew Jameson, used to put on illusion shows for kids. Then, during the Second Purge, he was bitten and turned by a Vampire. Somehow, when he transitioned into Immortal Status, his ability to create illusions evolved. Using an unknown Vampire ability, he can make anyone see anything he wants them to, which normally involves the things they fear the most. I don't know how he does it, but he reads people before they come inside, and he knows straight away."  
"The Inspirer of Fear, huh?" Michael scoffs, wiping some water from his beard. "He rips into my mind and I'll rip into his chest, just to make that clear. Why do you we need so bad anyway?"  
"Seeing he knows how to activate some of his own abilities, I'm sure he'll know how to open your mind and reveal the secrets of yours. I mean no offence, Michael, your mind is strong and all, his ability to break inside of them is stronger."  
"And if you're wrong?" Michael says, questioning Alexander's logic. "Have you thought about what happens then?"  
"We either leave him inside of his cage, or kill him?"  
"Alexander Krasper," Michael chuckles, a smile prying itself onto his face. "You're continuing to impress me more and fucking more."  
"Glad I could be of service," Alexander chuckles back.

Michael slips on his leather hoodie, moving towards the gate with Alexander, feeling the light from one of the watch-towers glare onto his body.  
"FREEZE!" One of the Antigen soldiers screams, aiming his weapon at both Michael and Alexander. "DON'T FUCKING MOVE!"  
"At ease soldier," Alexander says, placing his hands up in the air. "Lower your weapons."  
"It's Alexander, let him inside."  
"No sir or Mr?" Michael whispers, smirking at his acquaintance.  
"I don't like to be treated like my father, because I'm not my father, so I asked them to treat me like one of them."  
"Fair enough," Michael comments, watching the gate as it slowly opens.  
A group of four heavily armed Antigen soldiers walk through the gates, staring at Alexander, and then a hooded Michael.  
"Who's this shit heel?" One of the soldiers growls, directly facing Michael.  
"My newest bodyguard," Alexander lies, stepping in front of the solider. "Trust me, Commander, he prefers wearing the hood, and you'd regret it if you tried to take it off."  
"Is this piece of shit even worth paying? Has he killed any Vampires? Lycans?!"  
"Actually, we encountered a Vampire on our way here, tried to assassinate me. Now, this 'shit heel' as you called him, ripped its head off with his bare hands."  
"Bare hands?" The Commander questions, staring at Michael with widened eyes. "He's one of the-"  
"Experiment's of my father?" Alexander asks, looking more serious than ever. "Yes, precisely why he's spending his time guarding me from those disgusting beings, don't piss him off or he'll kill you. Trust me when I say, I have no control over what he does to any of you."  
The conversation is left a thick layer of silence, too thick to be broken away by a simple topic, so Alexander starts a more important conversation.  
"Back to business; Subject Seventeen? How is he coping to the rehabilitation?"  
"Not much has changed believe it or not, he continues to fight against it. We send one of the handler's to take off Seventeen's mask as he slept, and well, he removed the handler's hands, making a pun in the process."  
"I see his psychotic sense of humour still continues to exist," Alexander comments. "I'd say that's interesting, but I'd be lying in that case.."  
"Precisely. The Anti-Hallucinogenics are working though, so he hasn't gotten into somebody's mind in a long while."  
"At least we're a success on some things."

Alexander and Michael enter the gates with the soldiers, following them into the large facility connected to the rest of the base. As they enter the facility, Alexander and Michael pass masses and masses of guards, armed to the teeth and heavily armoured. Each guard has decorated armor, like battle scars, features that make them different from one another, like hunters with different experiences; like a bite to a claw mark.  
"Not long now," the Commander comments. "Apologies for the extra security, the handler wasn't the only one that Seventeen had gotten to."  
"In that case, report," Alexander commands the Commander, something that makes Michael chuckle under his breath.  
"Six casualties; Thomas, Jane, Michael, Damien and Clark. Before we had the medication, Seventeen had gotten into their heads, make them open fire on one another, it was a slaughter. If it wasn't for your father's orders to keep him alive for further experimentation, I would have executed the cunt myself."  
"At ease, Commander, my guard and I, we're going to speak to him."  
"You're going to go inside of the cage?" The Commander asks.  
"Yes, if he tries anything, my guard will take care of it, trust me."  
"Have you taken the Anti-Hallucinogenics?! I know your man won't need it due to the mutations."  
"Yes, Commander, I have. Shall we?"  
"Let them inside."

Michael and Alexander enter the large, glass cage, instantly seeing Subject Seventeen standing in one of the corners, his back to them.  
"You owe me an explanation on those experiments," Michael growls. "Death-Squad members?"  
"In due time, I'll tell you everything, let's just do this first."  
"Michael stares at the figure in the corner; orange clothes, a large gas tank strapped to his back, and what looks like a gas mask tied to his face, with a tube from the mask connected to the tank. The door shuts.  
"I know what you're think, stranger," Bartholomew growls, his voice dark and extremely deep, kinda' monstrous in a way. "The gas tank; what is inside? I'll answer that question, as long as you're ready for the answer. Alexander, pleasure to see you again, your arm healed quicker than I thought."  
"No thanks to you, Mr Jameson."  
"Please," Bartholomew shrieks. "Call me Matthew, I'm sure you earned that right. Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend? Fine, I'll do it myself."  
Matthew launches himself towards Michael, using his Vampire speed to exert into a blur. Michael catches Matthew by the throat, lifting him upwards and throwing him back into a wall, cracking it and sending a few shards down with Matthew.  
"Yes, let's talk business," Michael growls. "We may have a job for you, Mr Jameson, maybe."  
"Eh-" Matthew groans, cracking his back and neck. "I'm listening."


	8. Secrets

"I must say, Alexander," Matthew growls in a dark, deranged voice. "I did not expect you to commit yourself to such felony-"  
Alex darts his finger onto his watch, shutting the blinds on the cage, giving Michael and himself a little peace with their potential ally.  
"Debra, microphone off," Alex speaks to his watch.  
"Microphone off," a robotic voice speaks back. "Overdrive locked out, you are now alone, sir."  
"Thank you, Debra," Alex says, looking over at a confused Michael. "My artificial intelligence program."  
"Gives him most of the information he needs," Matthew cuts in, his dark eyes peering through his gas mask. "It's how he knew I was here."  
"So you read minds now?" Michael growls, his eyes becoming pitch black for a brief moment, the skin around them becoming a dark red colour. "The guards didn't explain that part."  
"The lifestyle of a former illusionist has its perks, Michael Corvin," Matthew explains. "Mind reading, hallucinations, mind control, my own personal gifts, all you have to do is dig deeper into your mind, and they will be there for you, too. I know why you've come for me."  
"Please, explain that to me," Michael snarls, staring over at Alex. "Because in all honestly, I'm starting to question your worth."  
"Not only do I know things about Antigen that even Alexander does not, but, I also know you want to release your full potential. You, are, powerful, but you refuse to let yourself reach your full potential, because you know how dangerous that may be. Not even I know how much power you wield in that beautiful mind of yours, but I know that I want to help you find out. I don't mean to make you question loyalty, but, did Alexander tell you that his father is Immortal like he is?!"  
"WHAT?!" Michael roars, his claws retracting from his finger nails in the most aggressive fashion. "YOU'RE FATHER, THE MAN THAT I WANT TO TEAR TO FUCKING PIECES, IS LIKE YOU?!"  
"I didn't want to tell you, Michael, because, we've been like this for centuries," Alex sighs, explaining his secret. "Like I said, we're distant relatives; I'm closer to Alexander Corvinus than, well, you."  
"How old are you?!" Michael growls, nearly roaring at him as he slices his claws against the wall. "Tell me."  
"My father and I, are approximately seven centuries old. Kinda' one of the reasons I was able to dodge your attacks, but as I said, you're a lot more powerful than me," Alex explains. "Sure, I heal, but not from death, I can die like any other mortal, just not from age. That's why I'm always extra cautious, I'm sorry."  
"This is a very touching moment, but if we're going to escape this fucken' joint, may we do it soon, I'm getting rather tired of this shit hole."  
"Sure, what do we do?" Michael questions Alex. "I've never had to break out of prison before."  
"They won't open fire on me, but we can't just walk out of here with him."  
"I'm right here, you know!" Matthew snarks, rolling his eyes under his mask.  
"Wait, Alex?" Michael asks.  
"You heal right?"  
"Yeah?" Alex says confusingly. "Why?"

The guards outside of the cell monitor the halls in a through fashion, constantly cocking their weapons and making sure they're ready for any form of chaos.  
"I hope Alex knows what he's doing," one of the guards comments.  
"You saw what his bodyguard did, I'm sure they're fine."  
Before they can blink, someone is thrown through the glass wall of the cage that holds Matthew, slamming into the ground with extreme force. As the guards turn around, they see Alex, getting up off of the ground, parts of his face cut from the glass.  
"Subject Seventeen is escaping!" Alex screams, moving away from the broken wall. "KILL HIM, AND MY TRAITOR OF A BODYGUARD! KILL THEM ALL!"  
"YES SIR!"  
Three guards move closer and closer to the hole in the wall, cocking their weapons and aiming through the dust. Michael speeds through the settling dust, using his claws to decapitate all three of them simultaneously.  
"It's SUBJECT ZERO! OPEN FIRE!" The Commander screams, commanding a line of guards to open fire on Michael all at once, and that's exactly what they do.  
Overwhelmed by the gunfire, Michael screams violently, his eyes changing from pitch black, to a thick, bright, red. Michael's teeth shift to rows of fangs, his claws extending almost double their size, and his muscles shifting larger within seconds.

Before he can attack, the guards stop firing, instead, begin to shake violently, like their having seizures while standing up.  
"There's two emotions that will always prove that we are somewhat, human; rage and fear," Matthew explains, moving out of his cell and standing right beside Michael. "So tell me, Mr Corvin, what emotion do you express the most, and I will take care of these fools."  
"Rage," Michael answers.  
"Excellent choice, Mr Corvin," Matthew explains, Michael watching as each and every guard aim their weapons at each other, sparing one from the aim of friendly weaponry. "Open fire, gentlemen."  
Michael watches as the guards open fire on each other, torn apart by the barrage of their own weaponry, ultimately put everyone but the Commander to their deaths. Michael growls at the Commander, preparing himself for an attack, until he is sudden shot in the chest by a Desert Eagle wielding Alex. The impact of the high powered weapon sends Michael straight to his knees, but he manages to recover from the wound, forcing it to heal almost instantaneously.  
"DON'T MOVE!" Alex commands, aiming his weapon at the two Immortals.  
"Bartholomew?" Michael growls in a dark voice.  
"I can't get into his head, he's not like us," Matthew explains to Michael. "He's far too old to manipulate."  
They watch helplessly as Alex waves his weapon between Michael and Matthew, looking like he's deciding who to kill first. But in a sudden blink of an eye, Alex turns the gun on the commander and fires open him, blowing a mango sized hole in the Commander's face, dropping him like a fly.  
"I made you a promise, Michael," Alex comments, kicking the Commander's body to the ground. "And I intend to keep it."  
Alex clips the weapon back into his holster, staring at the two shocked Immortal men as Michael changes back to human form.  
"Gave me a fucking scare there," Michael utters.  
"Sorry for, you know, shooting you in the chest," Alex mumbles, looking rather embarrassed.  
"Thank Corvinus you didn't shoot me!" Matthew's dark voice screams through his gas mask. "I wouldn't have recovered like him."  
"Let's just get out of here," Alex discloses.  
"Where are we going to go?!"  
"I know a place," Michael resolves. "It's in the Dead-Zone, if we move now, we'll make it before the sun comes up, which would mean death for you, Matthew."  
"Time is of the essence then!" Matthew snarls. "Let's hurry!"


	9. The Damned

It's been a few days since Michael and Alex broke Bartholomew from prison, but due to the sun consuming most of the day, Michael hasn't had a chance to introduce both of them to Kassie and the rest of the underground Lycan Colony, but instead, Michael organised a meeting with Kassie, Samuel and the remaining Lycans from the counsel. Now, all they have to do, is wait for them to arrive, and hope that things won't escalate negatively.  
"Even thought I can't read your mind, Alexander," Matthew begins speaking. "I can tell that you're somewhat, nervous."  
"Nervous that Michael's Lycan disciples might rip me limb from fucking limb? Yeah, a little," Alex sighs.  
"Don't be nervous," Michael says, pouring himself a whiskey and then dumping three unknown pills down his throat. "They'll probably just ask for a big fucking explanation as to why you're working with us, and why you helped me break a 'Illusionist' from Immortal prison.  
"Shouldn't be too hard, knowing you're ability to talk to people," Alex smirks. "Wanna' pour me a drink?"  
"No," Michael answers, taking a long sip of his own. "Come and pour it yourself, but don't touch the twelve year old scotch."  
"Never saw you were a drinker," Matthew comments.  
"Never saw you for a man that plays with sulfur hexafluoride like a little kid, but I guess, you're deep voice has to come from somewhere, right?"  
"You never know, Michael," Matthew growls back. "Maybe my voice is completely fucked up."  
"Yeah ma-" Michael stops, swallowing the rest of the whiskey in his glass. "We'll continue this another time, the Lycan counsel is here."  
"Should I get the door?" Matthew jokes, fidgeting with the tube on his mask.  
"No, I'll get it," Michael answers, placing the glass on one of the benches. "Alex, make sure you're comfortable, I can smell how nervous you are from here."

Michael opens the door to his home, welcomed by the sight of Kassie and her brother Samuel, four other Lycans huddled behind them, every single one of them armed. This isn't going to go well.  
"Thank you for coming, Kassie. We have important things to discuss, things that, well, may escalate quickly."  
"Are you okay?" Kassie questions, a concerning look on her face. "Is it your family? Have you found them?"  
"No, but I did find allies that will help me find them, and I want you to meet them. Come."  
Michael guides the Lycans into his poor-lighten home, moving through the hall and into the largest room of the warehouse, where Michael's newest allies remain, waiting.  
"Kassie, Samuel and Counsel, this is Bartholomew Jameson; he's been training me to really take control of my powers, shift not just my own abilities, but become something else altogether."  
"Well, hello there," Matthew says from underneath his mask, his dark voice already giving Kassie the creeps.  
"You do know you said 'allies' right? That's a plural?" Kassie giggles.  
"Kassie, stop," Samuel smirks.  
"I know what I said, just, I need you to think before reacting to this one, okay?"  
"Okay?" Kassie agrees. "No matter what you see, boys, do NOT open fire."  
"At first, I thought he was an enemy of ours, wanting the same as Antigen, but, throughout these past days, we've accomplished much together, all three of us. We stopped convoys from taking both Lycans and Vampires to concentration camps, escorted them to different locations, some are going to join our Revolt. He's kinda' like us; Immortal, but human, more relating to Corvinus himself. Counsel, the son of Director Krasper himself, Alexander, has joined the Revolt against his father. Alex?"  
Kassie and the rest of the Lycan Counsel watch carefully as Alex reveals himself from behind the bar section of the room.

"I know what you're thinking; why? Why would Alexander Krasper revolt against his own father, and I can answer that question. My father, for a millennia, has hated the other Immortal species; Vampires and Lycans, seeing them as beasts that were destined to be eradicated by a more 'Superior' species of Immortal. He desperately tried to explain that to Alexander Corvinus, but, because Alexander's sons William and Marcus were the first of each species, my family was caste out, which only increased my father's rage. My father's rage waged across hundreds to thousands of wars, and one by one, the other Species were becoming rarer and rarer. This went on for centuries and centuries, formed the path right up to this point, and I've seen enough death and suffering. Julius Krasper is not a man, he's a monster, Michael Corvin is the definition of Leader, Protector, and Savior, that is why I'm destined to help you stop him. He must die-"  
"And if we don't act soon," Michael sighs. "I'll never get the chance to see my unborn child grow up."  
"Why?" Samuel questions. "What do you mean?"  
"Julius, he's trying to create a Phase Two version of his Death-Squad members; combining the DNA of his current Death-Members, and, well, the Hybrid strand. After they do his bidding, he'll terminate them. His current Death-Members are immune to pain and emotion, heal extremely fast, and are able to crush a Lycan in human form, combine that with the abilities of somebody like Michael, and-"  
"We have something unstoppable," Kassie sighs.  
"Yes," Alex nods. "If we're going to fight them, we're going to have to act soon."  
"Stop," Michael growls, staring at the ceiling.  
"What?" Kassie asks.  
"Stop talking- Do you hear that?" Michael asks the group, but all seem to shake their heads.  
"I don't hear anyth-" Alex stops, focusing on an extreme level. "Oh fuck, I recognise that sound."  
"What is it?" Matthew growls, pulling a SPAS-12 from behind the bar, pumping it once and catching the shell that pops out.  
"Helicopters, specifically, Death-Squad helicopters."  
"They've found us," Kassie says, gripping onto the radio on her belt. "Lycans! Battle Stations! NOW!"


	10. Eradication

Dozens of Antigen-Assault Choppers crack loudly as they swerve right into the Dead-Zone, their cockpits looking cramped from the outside. Choppers guard the Assault Trucks and Tanks as they tear up what remains of the broken roads. Helicopters stop and release their ropes, the land vehicles park on the main street, slowly opening their own cockpits, preparing to release the soldiers that hide within their metal shells. The cockpit gates slam against the road, and at the its crashing sound, the soldiers pile out, dozens and dozens of them; all heavily armed and armored, prepared for absolute chaos, and war. The larger soldiers, possibly the high ranking militants, group up, pointing the different squadrons of soldiers in different directions. That's when they start giving out the orders.  
"YOU KNOW THE FUCKING DRILL! EYES OPEN! EXOS ON! KEEP THE DEATH-SQUAD ON RESERVE! AND MAKE SURE YOU SCAN THE FUCKING AREA, YOU STUPID FUCKS!" One Commander orders.  
"REMEMBER!" Another Commander grunts. "WE'RE AT WAR WITH THESE ANIMALS, SO LET'S MAKE SURE WE DO WHAT WE DO BEST! PURGE THEM ALL! MEN, WOMEN AND CHILDREN, ANY WE FIND DIE TODAY! MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

Soldiers move out by the dozens, scanning what remains of the roads, houses and even the flora of the Dead-Zone. A soldier kicks through the door of a house, slowly tip toeing his way inside, his weapon cocked and ready to open fire on anything, or anyone.  
"Command, this is Bravo-Fourteen," the Soldier addresses, speaking so low that it couldn't even be called whispering. "Investigating one of the houses, I swear I heard something inside."  
"Copy that, Bravo-Fourteen, call in if something goes wrong, over."  
"Copy that."  
The Soldier enters the kitchen, noticing how dead and deranged it looks, like nobody has been even close to it for decades.  
"Jesus fucking Christ, this place has seen better days," the Soldier sighs, tuning into the radio on his helmet. "HQ, isn't this the place where Subject Two was found with Subject One, Three and Four?"  
"Bravo-Fourteen you know we're not supposed to speak of that day, it's outta' our pay-grade," the radio speaks back. "That's Director Kraspers work, but what I've heard, is he tortured most of them; took a hand off the male, I don't even know what he did to the girl, but Subject One, what I've heard, is they took her unborn child from the womb, and experimented on it."  
"Well, I have to say if I was there, I would have given Subject One a bit of this d-"  
The Soldier is stopped when a blade pierces his stomach from behind, making him wheeze and screech under the sudden surge of pain. His knees hit the floor quicker than he can breath, his blood draining from the fresh hole in his guts. The blade twists and yanks from his stomach, and he watches helplessly as his attack circles around him, revealing the man that almost everyone at Antigen fears; Michael.  
"Kassie," Michael growls, slowly driving his hand onto the Soldier's throat. "Fuck the plan, I'm going out there, I'll tear them to fucken' pieces myself."  
"Michael?!" Kassie's voice screeches from the radio. "There's no other plans the Lycans know, more lives could be lost! What the fuck happened?!"  
"I found out what they did to my wife, that's what!" Michael growls. "Love it, or hate it, I'm going out there, with or without you. Just stay the fuck out of my way, time to see if Matthew's training is worth a damn."  
"Michael?! MICHAEL!"  
"Please," the Soldier begs to Michael. "I'm just following orders."  
"I've been under the mercy of Soldiers following orders, and so has my family, never again. Know that your Command, your Conrads, will be dead by the morning," Michael snarls, his blades retracting inwards as he lifts his arm up. "No mercy for killers."  
Michael swings his arm, hitting the side of the Soldier's head, decapitating him instantly with his bare hands. "One down, a night full to go."

"WHERE THE FUCK IS BRAVO FOURTEEN?!" A Soldier screams out, loading a Deagle and pulling back the slide. "ANYONE HAVE A SIGN OF HIM?!"  
"Here's a sign."  
Michael slices at Soldier's arm, cutting his hand clean off the rest of his arm, then slams the blade through the Soldier's mouth and out the back of his skull, silencing him completely. Michael retracts one of the blood soaked blades, taking the Deagle before speeding off in unnatural Hybrid speed. Michael moves through the shadows, making sure every step counts, as it could give away his position at any second. That's when Michael spots a large group of Soldiers going a bit too close to his home; where Alex, Matthew, Kassie and Samuel reside.  
"OH FUCK! SUBJECT ZERO!" A Commander screams at the top of his lungs, firing his weapon at the Hybrid before him. "LEFT FLANK, LEFT FLANK!"  
Every Soldier opens fire at Michael, some hitting him, but with no real effect. Michael somersaults over the gunfire and onto the soldiers, cutting through them with his blades, turning them into a cluster of limbs, bodies and blood. More gunfire occurs, bullets fly, hitting Michael like a tornado, knocking him to his knees.  
"COME AND GET ME!" Michael roars violently, his eyes changing to pitch black.  
Michael launches towards another Soldier, clenching his blade through her chin and through the top of her skull, then throws her to the ground. He moves into another crowd of enemies, but is stopped when he takes a shotgun blast to his stomach.  
"SUBJECT ZERO IS DOWN, MOVING IN!"  
Michael senses someone moving in from behind him, and back-flips, landing behind another Soldier, giving him the green light to place him in a headlock. He aims his Deagle at Soldiers moving in on him, opening fire until there's no bullets left.  
"FUCK, I HATE GUNS!" Michael screams, unpinning a grenade on the Soldier's vest then throwing him into a nearby truck.  
The explosion gives Michael enough time to disappear behind one of the Tanks and heal. He crams his back against the side of the Tank, feeling his body push the slugs from his stomach. Michael's pitch black eyes stare at the tiny slugs on the ground, feeling his wound heal back to normal. He feels blood dripping from his short beard hair, and his long blonde hair touching the cold metal of the tank.  
"I need to shave. OH FUCK," he growls, staring at Lucien's blood dripping wrist blades, one looking bent, damaged. "FUCK, ARMOUR RUINED THE BLADE, I'M SORRY OLD MAN."

Soldiers search the area for Michael, moving slowly and carefully, reloading their weapons as soon as they feel safe enough.  
"Command, we've lost Subject Zero, but we're picking up life-forms on our scanners, requesting advice, over."  
"How many life-forms are we talking?"  
"Dozens, maybe even hundreds."  
"That's impossible, shut your scanners off, something around here might be fucking them up. I'm requesting air support in your area in case something goes wrong, Command out."  
"Copy, Command."  
"What did Command say?" One of the Soldiers asks.  
"Air support is coming, let's just hope they get there before-"  
Michael thrusts his hand through the chest of the Soldier, blood spraying over the ground as his blood soaked hand springs through blood, flesh and bone. Michael lifts the Soldier upwards, using the armoured corpse as a shield, blocking the bullets that spring towards him, ultimately saving himself from having to heal all over again. Michael stands his ground, hearing the sound of helicopters slowly approaching the Dead-Zone, no doubt, armed with Gatling guns and rockets. The bullets stop, and Michael throws the blundered body away, his skin fading dark blue as he begins his transformation into form. Michael throws the blades from the wrist-blades at the soldiers, killing two of the soldiers as the blade pierce their skulls. He feels his bones crack and break violently, his claws tearing themselves from the hard shells of his nails. His rib cage shifts upwards as his chest muscles shift outwards, the rest of his muscles shifting and thickening, his teeth changing to layers of canines and fangs.  
"CODE BLACK! I REPEAT, CODE FUCKING BLACK! REQUESTING IMMEDIATE AIR SUPPO-"

The screaming Soldier is silenced when a fully-transformed Lycan leaps on top of him, biting and tearing at his neck as he screams. Other Soldiers attempt to open fire on the Lycan, but are stopped by another Lycan; one Soldier's head is cut clean off, while the other's neck is crushed by the grip of the monstrous beast.  
"I told you I wouldn't leave you behind, Michael," Alex's voice says from the radio still attached to his Michael's stretched leather jacket. "Let's kill these sons of bitches."  
Michael's black eyes stare off at his home, seeing Matthew exit through the door, a shotgun in one hand, and a sickle the other. Lycans tear through the walls of the warehouse; one with a large scar on its chest; Kassie. Lycans flush onto the battlefield by the dozens, maybe even the hundreds, showing Antigen that they fucked with the wrong people. Michael tears the leather jacket from his body before he runs away on all fours, growling as he continues his hunt.  
"FOUND YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" A Soldier screams, moving towards a still Matthew.  
"You think you all inspire fear?" Matthew growls, his grip tightening on the sickle and shotgun. "Let me show you what true fear is."  
Matthew shifts around with Vampire speed, using his sickle to slice throats as he moves by, stopping behind one of the Soldier's, firing his shotgun directly into his spine. Another Soldier prowls behind Matthew, but is stopped when a blur removes his head from his shoulders. Matthew turns and faces a hooded figure, noticing the familiar look of the figure's suit; realising Alex has joined the battle.  
"The choppers are going to be here soon, prepare to take cover when the time comes."  
"Thank you," Matthew says in his dark voice.  
"Don't mention it."

Michael pounces onto another Soldier, tearing at his torso with his claws before picking up and slamming him into the ground. He moves through the crowds of Antigen Soldiers, noticing the numbers are disappearing, and quickly. More and more trucks arrive at the edge of the Dead-Zone, opening their cockpits, and releasing new enemies onto the battlefield; the Death-Squads; extremely heavily armed and armoured, ready to change the course of the battle, something that Michael won't let happen. The Death-Members begin to fire their heavy weapons; LMGs, Grenade Launches, some even carry Gatling Guns, lighting up any Lycan that gets in their way. When it's thought that things couldn't get any worse, it does; the Choppers have arrived.  
"FUCK, EVERYONE! TAKE COVER!" Alex commands, leading anyone he can behind houses, cars, anything they can find.  
The Choppers sweep through the Dead-Zone, firing missiles and miniguns, any Lycan unlucky enough, becoming piles of bone and flesh, torn to absolute pieces. Michael stands in the middle of the chaos, leaping onto the largest buildings, trying his hardest to get as high as possible. He leaps upwards, as far as he can reach, his claws clenching onto the side door of one of the Choppers violently. The war against Antigen has now reached its peak, and Michael will do anything to save his armies, even face a Mark II Antigen Assault Chopper, something he didn't realise he was now clenched up against.


	11. Phase Two

"SUBJECT ZERO IS ON MY CHOPPER, SOMEONE USE A BALLISTIC MISSILE AND GET THAT FUCKER OFF BEFORE HE TAKES ME DOWN!"  
"Copy, Chopper-Three, try and stay still long enough for me to act, over."  
"Don't fucking bother, I'll take this fucker out myself, Angel out."  
Michael's sharp, dark Hybrid claws dig deeper into the side of the Antigen Assault Chopper, feeling the cold metal and what feels like an oily substance between his fingers; his claws may have reached the fuel tank. He roars violently, hearing screaming from inside the Chopper itself, but the chopper is so loud, he can't seem to hear what they're saying. The side of the Chopper door slides open, startling Michael and keeping him on guard. He stares at an Antigen Soldier, dressed like a member of the Death-Squad, but this one doesn't look as built as the rest of the Death Members, instead, he's much smaller, skinnier, but looks meaner nonetheless.  
"GOT YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" The Soldier screams, diving straight into Michael, sending them both down, back to the Dead-Zone, heading straight onto an Antigen Mark III Assault Truck.

Michael and the Soldier slams onto the truck with an extreme force, crushing the top of the hunk of metal with ease. The impact hurts Michael, but doesn't come close to slowing him down, and the Soldier, remains in the same state as the man he's trying to kill. Michael perches on the ground like an animal, the only light colour on his body being the grey streaks on his hair caused by the cocooning.  
"That's not going to stop me, Corvin," the Soldier growls, snapping his arm back into place, and then cracking his neck. "Not from killing you, I've waited FAR TOO LONG FOR THIS!"  
Michael goes to leap onto the Soldier, but is stopped by a sudden flurry of bullets to his chest, sending him off the truck and onto the door, tearing it off by the weight of his Hybrid form before hitting the ground.  
"TONIGHT IS YOUR END, MICHAEL!" The Soldier screams, diving onto the ground and gripping onto on MP7 before cocking it. "YOU WILL NEVER GET TO YOUR FAMILY!"  
Michael growls monstrously, his iris glowing bright, blood red for a split second. He grips his claws onto the truck door, using it as a shield as the Soldier fires the sub-machine gun at him. The Soldier manages to hit Michael in the leg, sending him on one knee as he continues to shield himself from the incoming bullets. That's when Michael begins to become really mad, further enhancing his already unknown abilities. Michael roars violently, the ground shaking against the sound of his monstrous voice as he thrusts his shield forwards, knocking the Soldier backwards, his hand tearing up the cement as he slides.  
"Interesting, BUT NOT ENOUGH!" The Soldier screams, his hand slowly moving onto his radio. "ANTIGEN WILL KNOW ME AS THE MAN WHO KILLED THE 'FAMOUS' MICHAEL CORVIN, I, ANGEL! WILL MOUNT YOUR HEAD ON MY WALL! FIRING SQUAD, TAKE DOWN THE FUCKING TARGET!"  
Michael watches as two Lycans leap towards Angel; one is pushed away in the blink of an eye, unharmed, but the other is grabbed by its throat, all while Angel keeps eye contact.  
"Your petty army of abominations will not stop me, not even you can stop me," Angel smirks, the Lycan in his grip slowly transforming back to human form, revealing none other, than Samuel himself. "None can stop me, and I will prove that to Krasper himself."  
"NOOOO!" Alex screams from behind cover, throwing one of his blades towards Angel's position, arming straight for the jugular.  
Angel breaks the spine of Samuel before dropping him to the ground, sending both a completely transformed Kassie and Michael into fits of rage. Angel attempts to catch the large blade, but instead, it goes through his hand, the blade sticking out of his shaking hand. The other Lycan tries to attack Angel, but is stopped by a flick of Angel's uninjured hand, breaking the creature's neck instantly. Kassie uses the element of surprise to her advantage, slamming her canines down, deep into Angel's shoulder as she tears him to the ground.

Michael spots more Assault Choppers sweep the area, this time, their weaponry locking directly onto him.  
"MICHAEL! MOVE!" Matthew screams, blowing a shotgun sized hole in an Antigen Soldier's stomach.  
Michael throws the door towards the cockpit of the Chopper, watching as it slices through the glass, jamming into the chest of the co-pilot, making the Chopper limp uneasy. But. even with the sudden surge of chaos in the cockpit, the Chopper opens fire, slinging a missile straight towards Antigen's Hybrid enemy.  
"MICHAEL!"  
Michael's position is swallowed by the missile, forming a tsunami of cement and debris into the air as the explosion impacts like an enraged bull. The force of the explosion sends even the Death-Members on their asses, making the remaining masses of Lycans scatter for cover. The end of the explosion is followed by a thick blanket of silence; the Lycans either hide from the remaining squads of Soldiers and Death-Members, or continue to fight, grieving the loss of their leader in fits of rage and hatred. The battle continues to rage in the streets of the Dead-Zone, but the Lycans, they're losing to the advanced weaponry of the Antigen Forces.  
"This is Angel to Krasper, Corvin has been eradicated, I repeat, the Hybrid has been eradicated," Angel says, firing his handgun at a Lycan, hitting the creature in the chest three times.  
"You better make sure of that, Angel," Krasper growls over the radio. "Subject Zero has a habit of-"  
"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Alex screams, slamming his body into Angel's in a tackle, sending him to the ground.  
Alex uses his immense strength to slam his remaining knife into Angel's chest, making the Antigen Soldier scream in violent pain. Antigen Soldiers attempt to restrain Alex, but Alex enters a rage fiercer than even Marcus Corvinus', twisting the head of one of the Soldiers with zero effort, then moving onto the next Soldier, whacking his head with a single swing of his arm. Alex pushes the body of the decapitated Soldier to the ground, prying the weapon from its arms before doing so, his hood unintentially coming off.

"Sir," Angel growls animalistically, yanking the blade from his chest. "It's- Alexander, Sir, he's- he's with the Lycans! He's on their side, Sir!"  
"That boy is- HE'S NO LONGER MY SON! KILL HIM! KILL HIM NOW!"  
"Sir?"  
"I SAID DO IT, ANGEL! OR I'LL HAVE YOU REPLACED ASAP!"  
"It will be done, Sir," Alex snarls, dropping the knife before picking up a UMP.45. "I need on site Choppers focussing fire on the Lycans while I take care of this traitor scum, how copy."  
"Chopper-Three, reporting."  
"Chopper-Four, I copy."  
"Chopper-Two, copy."  
Angel aims the scope on his weapon directly at Alex's head, breathing slowly as his finger slowly begins to press against the trigger, prepared to kill his leader's own son. The ground begins to shake violently, the road cracking by what seems like extreme pressure, but from what?  
"Angel, this is Chopper-Four, our bio-scans are reading something near your position, and- it's-"  
"IT'S WHAT?!" Angel screams, noticing the battle slowing down if not stopping completely. "GIVE ME A FUCKING SITREP!"  
"IT'S BIG! IT'S FUCKING BIG!"  
"HOW BIG ARE WE TALKING?!" Angel commands, seeing a large shadowy figure rising from the dust caused by the explosion at Michael's position.  
"QUINT LANE BIG SIR! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!"  
"FUCK THAT, CHOPPER TWO MOVING IN!"  
Angel watches as Chopper-Two sweeps towards the dust, and in a sudden moment, the creature in the dust roars powerfully, like nothing Angel or Alex have ever experienced in their entire existence. The force of the roar instantly sends Chopper-Two down, making it impact the ground so hard, it turns into a combination of fire and metal as it explodes. The dust begins to settle, revealing a Lycan-like creature, but with a different form; a Hyrbid form; a larger, more muscular structure, large talon-like claws, blue skin, sets of canines and fangs, and pitch black eyes with a dark red iris. Easily twice the size of any Lycan or Hybrid that has or will ever exist.  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?!" Chopper-Three screams.  
"It's Corvin-" Angel stutters. "He's back."  
The gigantic Hybrid form of Michael stares at the soldiers half if not a third of his size, his dark red eyes glowing as he roars, a blanket darkness circling him as he moves straight for the tanks.


	12. Rage

"OPEN FIRE, TAKE CORVIN DOWN!"  
"HE'S GOING FOR THE TANKS, RUN!"  
"I'M HIT!"  
"RETREAT, RETREAT!"  
"EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"  
"CODE BLACK! I REPEAT, CODE FUCKING BLACK!"  
"HE'S GOT MY NECK, AHHHHH!"  
"THIS ISN'T OVER, CORVIN!"  
"MICHAEL!"

Michael gasps desperately for air, feeling like his lungs were about to explode, and with it, his skull. His ears ring intensely like someone just fired a 44. Magnum right next to his ear, but he knows that isn't the case. His body aches like he was crushed by a building, and by the look of his surroundings, he may have been. His surroundings appear broken, like the ruins of a place that people desperately tried to destroy.  
"Where the fuck am I? Kassie? Alex? Matthew?" Michael calls, stopping suddenly and thinking for a moment, remembering something that happened during the violent and eventful battle in the Dead-Zone. "KASSIE?!"  
Michael tries to get to his feet, but his body aches too much, he doesn't have the strength to move. He feels like his bones are shattering into a thousand pieces, breaking away, he feels like he needs to drink fifty gallons of home-brand milk to get his strength back. How is he going to escape, if he can't even move?  
"Jesus Christ, Michael," Alex sighs in a whispering voice. "You're finally awake."  
"What do you mean 'finally'?" Michael snarls, managing to get to his knees.  
"You've been out the past couple of days, you must've drained every piece of energy you had when you- well- whatever you did," Alex explains, a handgun strapped to his hand. "You remember anything from that night?"  
"I- I can't remember much- just- voices- screams of death and pain- and- feeling an excruciating amount of pain. What have I done?"  
"People hid from Antigen, but instead, you fought and doing so, you fought them back. The forces retreated, but that doesn't mean they gave up, and I knew that. With you incapacitated, I had to be the one act, I sent what remains of the Lycan colonists to an underground facility in the middle of the city; a place only I and my father know about, so, he'll never suspect they'd be so close to the homefront. The only problem is-"  
"We had to split up and distract Antigen," Michael sighs.  
"How did you know that?" Alex questions. "You've been out for a while."  
"I just knew, I guess," Michael groans, roughly caressing his blonde beard. "Remind me, when we get outta' here, to get rid of this fucking thing."  
"Maybe a hair cut too," Alex chuckles, gripping onto his radio. "Matthew, how is it looking out there?"  
"Death-Squads are fucking everywhere, man, it's making me nervous. If we're going to take the chance to get the fuck to the Subway, we should do it soon, or better yet, now?"  
"Michael hasn't gotten his strength back yet," Alex snarls.  
"Then give him the fucking vial, that will give him more than enough energy to last him weeks, so give it to him."

"What vial?!" Michael groans violently as he gets to his feet. "The last vial I touched was a needle that I slammed into my heart, made me go berserk and tear apart a pack of 'Super-Hybrids' with little issue. So, this time, I'd love to know what is in the vial."  
"It's a mix between Matthew's Vampire blood, and my Immortal blood. As I know, Hybrid's can absorb energy from the blood of both Vampires and Lycans, Immortal blood shouldn't be any different. So, drink up."  
"What happens if it doesn't work?" Michael questions.  
"I don't know, but it should."  
"Too late for any more questions," Michael comments, drinking the vial in a second. "It- it- tastes-"  
Michael begins to cough fiercely as he falls back to knees, choking while blood seeps from his nose and eyes. Dark black veins begin to tear from his eyes and down to his neck before separating to different parts of his body. Alex hears Michael's bones crack as the claws tear from his fingernails, and his Hybrid teeth form in a blink of an eye. Michael's eyes fade to pitch black and his iris glows a dark crimson red, just like when he was in his monstrous form.  
"How do I look?" Michael growls in a dark voice, darker than Matthew's.  
"The same as you sound, like a monster."  
"I suddenly have the urge to tear through some Death-Squads, so here's the plan; I'll clear a path for you and Matthew, guide me to the Subway."  
"Michael, the Death-Squads are using highly toxic nightshade poisoned bullets, they kill most of the things they touch, and because of the toxicity, they will slow even you down. Take care out there, please."  
"You just make sure you're not hit, okay. You ready?" Michael growls his red iris staring Alex down.  
"Ready."

"This is Death-Squad Leader-Four to the base, how copy?"  
"This is base, report."  
"We've lost visual of Subject Seventeen, Alexander Krasper, and Subject Zero. Requesting a bio-scan of the area?"  
"Copy, bio-scanning. OH, SHIT! HYBRID BIO! ON YOUR SIX!"  
Michael uses immense speed as he moves through the firing line of Death-Members, making sure not a single bullet touches him. Using his claws, he cuts down Member after Member, feeling the warm sensation of blood as he tears through soft flesh and hard bone. Michael roars as he strikes the final Member down, his blood smothered half form eclipsed in the moonlight. Alex and Matthew reveal themselves from one of the dark alleys, both carrying grenade launchers and bulletproof vests. Michael breathes heavily, blood dripping from his large Hybrid teeth as well as the rest of his body.  
"Where to?"  
"A couple blocks down, they'll be an entrance to the Subway, the trains should be long gone, and if we move fast enough, we'll be able to get to the underground facility without Antigen following us. We should move n-"  
"GUYS!" Matthew screams, pointing behind Alex, which happens to be the direction they have to go. "WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO CHANGE THE PLAN! RUN!"  
Michael turns around almost instantly, growling as a MARK IV Antigen Assault Truck moves on his position. "Oh fuck."

Michael follows Alex and Matthew as they move through the thin streets of Budapest, the truck not far behind them. The truck begins to fire its weapons, sending a missile straight towards the group. Michael leaps off the ground, using his claws to grip onto the missile, holding it tight and crushing the Target Detecting Device, leaving it inactive. Michael slams back to the ground, forming a crater at his feet before moving back to his friends.  
"How'd you learn to do that?!" Matthew chuckles as Alex moves around the corner of the block.  
"I had no idea I could do that!"  
Michael moves around the corner, instantly spotting another Death-Squad waiting for them, realising it's an ambush. Bullets fly towards the group, but Michael pushes Alex behind one of the parked cars, then Matthew, taking bullets in the process.  
"THIS ISN'T GOING TO WORK!" Alex panics. "I KNOW ANOTHER SUBWAY ENTRANCE, BUT WE'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH THE INDUSTRIAL SECTION OF THE CITY! WE'RE GONNA' NEED A FUCKING WINDOW!"  
Alex fires his grenade launcher at the Death-Squad, making the lucky Members separate and killing those unlucky enough, opening a window of opportunity to move the opposite direction. "MOVE!"  
"NO!" Michael roars, slamming Alex back behind cover. "THE TRUCK, I'LL SORT IT OUT!"  
The veins on Michael's body thicken violently as he makes his muscles shapeshift larger without fully transforming into Hybrid form, which strains his body. Michael roars as he runs towards the corner of the block, knowing exactly when the truck will turn. Michael runs at full sprint into the truck as it turns the corner, slamming his body into the side with such an excessive force, it knocks the truck over.  
"NOW!" Michael screams, the explosion from the truck pushing him backwards, his claws dragging against the sidewalk to stop him from moving too far. "MOVE!"


	13. Sacrifices

"MATTHEW!"  
Michael and Alex watch helplessly as Matthew is thrown against the hard cemented road, his mask cracking under the pressure of Angel's unnatural strength. Alex screams violently, feeling the ground shake as his friend's face creates a crater in what originally seemed like the unbreakable ground. Matthew unsteadily gets back to his feet, moving as fast as he can into cover before the Death-Squads can open fire on him, with Alex using his grenade launcher as suppression fire.  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Matthew roars, a lighter, more human voice converging on his darker voice.  
"THE WAREHOUSE ISN'T FAR-" Alex cracks, a rain of bullets barely missing his head. "AH- FUCK."  
"THAT VIAL IS WEARING OFF!" Michael explains, watching as the dark veins on his body begin to fade. "I'VE BEEN HIT, THE MEDICINE MUST BE FOCUSING ON MY HEALING!"  
I HAVE AN IDEA!" Michael growls, gripping onto the rear of the car they hide behind. "FOLLOW ME!"  
Michael, using his sheer strength and power, lifts the rear of the vehicle, his muscular body supporting him as he drags it towards the corner of the block. "C'MON! LET'S JUST GET TO WAREHOUSE!"  
Bullets fly like locusts, swarming and impacting the back of the vehicle, but with no real effect.  
"Fuck," Angel curses calmly. "Squad, move on the vehicle, we can't let them get away. MOVE ON THE FREAKS!"  
"Move on this, you son of a bitch!" Michael screams as he reaches the corner, flinging the vehicle back to his enemies, hearing yelling, then the sudden stop. "THERE'S THE WAREHOUSE, MOVE!"

Alex uses his boot to slam open the entrance of the warehouse, Matthew and Michael not far behind him. All three of them are bloody and beaten, and somewhat, exhausted from their battle with what seems like an endless horde of Death-Squadrons. Matthew hits the ground, leaning against the wall with his sickle in his hand, blood dripping from his mask.  
"They really fucked me up, guys," Matthew chokes, spitting blood from his mask onto the ground. "Shit."  
"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Michael yells, picking a barrel and throwing it across the large warehouse. "I FUCKED UP, GUYS. I LET THIS HAPPEN WHEN I PASSED OUT, IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, WE WOULD ALREADY BE IN THE STRONGHOLD."  
"There was nothing we could have done, Michael," Matthew assures, unzipping the straps on his mask. "Ah- Fuck it."  
"What are you doing, Matt?" Alex questions as he loads his last mag into his Deagle. "We don't have time for changing outfits!"  
"I'm not going to die with this fucking thing on my face," Matthew explains, his eyes watering.  
"Nobody's dying tonight, mate," Alex says, trying to reassure Matthew, but fails.  
"Our luck was gonna' run out at some point- God damn, motherfucking piece of shit- we weren't going to get through this journey flawlessly," Matthew bawls, slamming his mask to the ground, revealing his pale, true face; black hair, scars all over his face, and dark, sunken blind eyes. "It's funny, right? This is where your Alex's father took my eyes and my family; he used gasoline and a fucken' flare gun. This is where I was forced to watch my family burn alive, right before he took my eyes with nightshade, it's funny isn't it?"  
"Matt?" Michael bleats. "We're getting out of this, you know that, right?"  
"No," Matthew cries out, a tear rolling down his scarred face. "You're getting out of this place, I'm- I'm staying here."

"They call it the 'Black Death'; a specific toxicity of Nightshade that enters the blood-stream and starts to eat away at your brain like a parasite. It's essentially cancer, and it's the same thing that's slowly killing Alex and his father."  
Michael stares over at a pale-faced Alex, something that makes him think about how easily Alex runs out of breath and energy. "You're dying?"  
"There's a reason I converted, Michael, multiple reasons," Alex states. "I'm a dying man that wants to make a change before he dies, you're the key to destroying not just Antigen and their cruel experiments, but saving everyone in the process from this cancer, that includes your family. The truth is, Michael, he's trying to use your Daughter's blood, your Wife's, your Unborn Child's, and even yours as a bypass for infecting humans. The Corvinus Strain within your family's bloodline is the key to the bypass- Corvinus relates to human DNA-"  
"He wants to destroy the entirety of every humanoid species before he dies himself," Matthew states. "And you can't let that happen."  
Michael and Matthew watch as Alex moves away from the scene in frustration, moving closer towards one of the windows, scouting for any signs of their enemies.  
"We can't let that-"  
"IT'S TOO FUCKING LATE FOR ME, YOU UNDERSTAND?! I'M INFECTED!" Matthew screams, yanking his sleeve upwards, revealing a bullet wound in his arm, with dark purple veins surrounding it. "OOPS, RIGHT?! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE HALF OF THE SYMPTOMS! FEVER, BLOOD-LUST, CANNIBALISM, I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN TO ME, YOU UNDERSTAND?!"  
"MICHAEL!" Alex calls out, panic in his voice as he moves back to his friends. "THEY'RE COMING! IF WE'RE GOING TO DO SOMETHING, WE BETTER GO NOW."  
"I'm not going anywhere," Matthew says, the thickness in his voice giving Michael the message; his decision is final. "I'll slow them down, maybe even take some of those bastards with me."  
"What are you going to do?!" Alex questions, staring at his friend's only weapon. "You won't last long with just that blade, mate."  
"I have a trick up my sleeve, trust me," Matthew winks, blood oozing from his mouth. "All I need is two things; that gun of yours, and for you two to run, run like you've never run before. If you fucks don't get into the Subway, I'll be haunting your asses."  
"Don't make me do this, please," Michael begs, watching Matthew cock the Deagle in his hands.  
"Matt.." Alex sighs.  
"Go, now," Matthew commands. "It's been a pleasure working with you, Michael Corvin."  
"The pleasure was all mine, Bartholomew, say hi to the wife for me."  
"Most- definitely. Goodbye- my friends."

Minutes pass, and both Michael and Alex are nowhere to be seen. Matthew sits still against the wall, breathing slowly and steady, controlling his heart, making it barely beat as dozens and dozens Death-Members prowl the warehouse, an impatient Angel with them.  
"The Hybrid is nowhere to be seen, Command," Angel states into his radio. "Only Seventeen is here-"  
"What is Subject Seventeen's status? Over."  
"He appears deceased, no sign of breathing or even a heartbeat," Angel explains, staring at the still Matthew. "I'll put a bullet in him just to make sure."  
Matthew grips the side of Angel's helmet, throwing him into a nearby pillar, watching the cement break as he screams violently in rage. "COME GET ME, YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"  
Matthew uses immense Vampire speed to warp around the Death-Members, his sickle glued to his hand ready t kill anyone and everyone.  
"FUCK HIM UP! NOW!" Angel commands, yanking the Deagle from his belt. "KILL THAT CUNT!"  
Matthew warps behind one of the Death-Members, slitting its throat before using its corpse to shield from the bullets. He feels the bullets impact against the thick Death-Member armour, some even piercing it and entering the flesh and blood. The bullets stop, giving Matthew the green light for more murder, so he throws the corpse away from himself and into a wall. Using his speed, Matthew cuts Member after Member down, sending blood and limbs all over the warehouse. He turns around quickly, feeling the barrel of Angel's gun slam against his stomach before the trigger is pulled, sending him straight to his knees as blood oozes from the stomach.

Matthew's breathing is shaky, his face turning grey as his blind eyes stare down at the ground.  
"Bartholomew Jameson, the Conspirer of Fear himself, you could have been a part of this new world; you could have been the only Vampire left in existence, and at the same time, you'd rule the world with me."  
"You- have no- idea- what your boss- is planning-"  
"I KNOW MORE OF tHE PLAN THAN YOU CAN EVER IMAGINE!" Angel screams, kicking Matthew in the ribs, but he stays upright. "YOU KNOW NOTHING OF KRASPER'S TRUE INTENTIONS FOR THIS WORLD. HIS SON HAS BEEN FEEDING YOU ALL BULLSHIT, SHIT THAT INDEED, LED TO YOUR DEMISE SO THAT HE MAY GET CLOSER TO CORVIN."  
"You liar," Matthew chuckles, spitting blood onto the cold cement in the process. "You think you conspire fear? Let me show you what real fear is."  
Matthew begins to pull an object from one of his sleeves, sending the Death-Members into attack mode, making them open fire upon him. Bullets pierce every part of Matthew's body, exiting through his thick clothing, revealing the bright light at the front of his shirt. The bright red clicks on and off, making the Soldiers stop shooting the already doomed Vampire. Blood drains from the half-dead Matthew, but he looks up at Angel and his thugs, chuckling with a detonator strapped to his palm.  
"I'll see you at our world, Angel."  
He presses it down.


	14. The Angel Of Death

The loud roar of the warehouse explosion quickly overwhelms the sound of Michael and Alex's boots cluttering against the cold icy cement. The entrance to the subway is in eyes reach, and with no Antigen Forces in sight, gives Michael and Alex the first and second piece of good news all night.  
"I can't believe we just did that," Alex says, nearly choking on his breath as they run through the street  
"Stop."  
"We just left him there, we didn't even try to fight it."  
"I SAID STOP, OKAY?!" Michael cracks at Alex, stopping, still feeling the depression and exhaustion Matthew was feeling as they left. "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT, GET THAT IN YOUR FUCKING HEAD!"  
Michael and Alex stand there for a moment, staring at one another for a solid minute, in complete silence, Alex death-staring Michael for the first time since they met.  
"I'm sorry, Alex, I- I don't know what got to me-"  
"Don't be, just remember we both lost a friend, okay?" Alex explains. "He did have a point though."  
"How do you mean?" Michael questions, wiping the blood from the side of his head.  
"Fighting beside you has been an honour, and it always will be."  
"The honour has been mine, Alex. Why does it sound like you're going to leave?"  
"Me?! Leave?!" Alex scoffs. "Let's get to the Subway, we need to contact Kassie, she's needed you, Michael; she told me you're like her father."  
"And she is like a second daughter of mine," Michael explains. "I hope that one day she gets to meet Eve and Selene, and if they're both comfortable with it, Kassie can become a part of the family. Fuck, let's go, I have to see if she's okay."

Alex and Michael enter the Subway, Alex being slightly behind his over-confident Hybrid friend. Alex has taken the Subway hundreds of times, but this time, something seems wrong, terribly wrong, he can feel it.  
"Michael?! Stop!" Alex yells, catching Michael's attention straight away.  
"What is it?"  
"There's something wrong- this place, we shouldn't be he-"  
Alex is silenced when a familiar, curved blade of a sickle pierces violently through Alex's chest, his darkening eyes widening as his blood drips from the smoking, warm blade.  
"Michael?" Alex gasps as the blade tips upwards, sending him down the stairs, the blade still clamped into his chest.  
"NOOOOOO!" Michael screams as he bends down to his friend's aid, staring up at a figure; the silhouette of the figure covered in damaged armour; Angel's armour. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"  
"Bartholomew is dead, Michael, Alex is dying, and at last, I'm left with you and only you."  
"WHO ARE YOU?! WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?!" Michael commands answers, his hands desperately trying to stop Alex from bleeding. "I'm going to have to remove the blade, Alex, stay with me, okay?"  
"You have no idea who I, do you?" Alex chuckles as he kicks Michael away from Alex, watching as his Hybrid nemesis is slammed into the wall. "I'm what you should've been, I'M YOUR SUCCESSOR!"  
Michael impacts the wall at an excessive force, his body tearing chunks of cement and dust down with him. He wheezes for breath, his lungs desperately trying to heal from the impact. Angel places his boot directly onto Alex's stomach, and by the noises Alex makes, he's pressing down, and hard.  
"You really wanna know who I am, Michael?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!" Angel screams, one dark blue eye staring through his mask; a mask damaged beyond repair. "THEN I'LL FUCKING SHOW YOU!"

Angel moves his left hand to the jugular part of his mask, pressing a button and making the locks clip off the rest of the neck, allowing Angel to finally take off his helmet and reveal who he really is. As Michael stares at the unmasking Angel, his eyes widen, and his face turns white in disbelief.  
"Impossible."  
Michael stares directly at a man; shaved dirty blonde hair, dark blue eyes similar to his own, pale skin and a thin, but muscular build. Michael stares at a man who looks exactly like him, or, exactly like the man he used to look like.  
"That's right, Michael, I'm you, well, as I said, I'm the creature you were destined to become," Angel smirks. "But of course, you were arrogant and gave up that power, all of that ambition. You could have been the god of this world; the world Krasper plans on creating,  
"I can't believe this," Michael gasps, his face drained completely to a white colour. "You're me?! But how?! How is this possible?!"  
"You didn't think you could escape Antigen without them having your DNA, did you? It's the first thing Quint and Jacob Lane did, and it's the reason they became what they did, I mean before your daughter and wife slaughtered them. But they were weak, Julius Krasper; an Immortal, a leader, an idealist, he wanted to create more of you, or, better yet, make his 'experiments' better, stronger, faster, than even you. I am his first and only success, I am his successor, his equal, bred for a single purpose; to kill you and then, your family," Angel explains as he drops his helmet, his other hand gripping onto the curved blade sticking outside Alex's chest. "We're both Hybrids, you and I, but me? I went through the same experimentation as the Death-Squads, further enhancing my abilities. And what can you do besides get your friends killed?!"  
"NO!" Michael screams, watching helplessly as Angel tears the blade from Alex's chest, ending Alex's life completely.  
"THIS IS THE DAY YOU DIE, CORVIN! I WILL PROVE TO KRASPER I'M NOT JUST ANOTHER FAILED EXPERIMENT! I WILL REMOVE YOUR HEAD, AND THEN, I WILL DO THE HONOURS OF TEARING SELENE, YOUR DAUGHTER, DAVID, LENA, AND YOUR UNBORN CHILD TO FUCKING PIECES!"

Michael screams violently as he rips his jacket from his body, his skin already in the process of changing to the dark Hybrid colour. His claws retract as his Hybrid teeth form within seconds, his dark Hybrid eyes staring Angel down as he completes his bone-breaking transformation.  
"YOUR ANIMALISTIC HAVE NOTHING AGAINST MY FOCUS! NOW IT'S MY TURN!"  
Angel grips onto the large armour plate on his chest, ripping it off and those on my arms before Michael can blink. Michael stares at Angel's hands, spotting the large, talon-like claws that have torn from his finger-nails. Angel's eyes fade out of colour completely, changing into a thick and completely white shade, like he has no eyes at all. His Hybrid teeth are the same shape as Michael's except for a few, which remain human overall.  
"YOU THINK YOU'RE ANYTHING AGAINST ME?!" Angel growls, the skin around his eyes fading to a dark red colour. "THEN PROVE IT! ONLY ONE OF US WALKS AWAY FROM THIS!"  
Michael roars violently at Angel, the frequency of his roar defeaning his foe, giving him the green light for an attack. Michael leaps at Angel, using his Hybrid speed and strength to turn his body into a rock as he tackles his nemesis into the stairs, feeling the cement crack under the pressure of their weight. Angel growls as he slams his claws into Michael's side, aiming for the kidney and stomach, but Michael is so caught in his rage, he doesn't seem to be affected by the pain. Michael slices at his Hybrid foe's chest, creating large, deep claw marks on Angel's chest before jamming the claws on his left hand into the side of Angel's neck.

"ENOUGH!" Angel's monstrous voice screams as he kicks Michael away, watching as Michael's claws slide against the tiles of the Subway.  
"IT'S FUNNY, ACTUALLY," Angel chuckles as he gets up from the ground. "This is where it began; this is the place you first saw Selene, where you were brought into this war, it ends where it began. If only you took another Subway, none of this would have happened."  
Angel speeds towards Michael, gripping onto Michael's arms before pelting him to the ground, the force creating a crater in the tile.  
"PATHETIC," Angel growls, gripping onto Michael's hair as a train arrives at the location. "GET UP, CORVIN, YOU HAVE AN AUDIENCE NOW! RATHER NOT- DISAPPOINT THEM!"  
Angel throws Michael into the door of the train, sending him straight through it and into the wall of the train, bending the metal and breaking the glass at the impact of his body. The people on the train begin to panic, screaming as they try to move onto another carriage.  
"SOMEBODY CALL ANTIGEN!" One of the passengers scream.  
"I AM ANTIGEN, FOOLS!" Angel roars as he moves closer to Michael. "DO NOT FEAR, I'LL HANDLE THIS FILTH PROPERLY."  
Michael attempts to claw at Angel but is stopped when Angel grabs his hand, breaking it and ripping the bone from the wrist. Angel grips onto Michael's throat, picking him up before throwing outside of the train and into a pillar, the force shattering it instantly.  
"I EXPECTED MORE FROM YOU, CORVIN! SO MUCH POWER, BUT YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO USE IT!" Angel cracks, leaving the train right before it leaves.  
Angel watches as a human-formed Michael crawls on the ground, blood spurting from the bone that sticks from his wrist. He kicks Michael in the side, sending Michael onto his back where Angel stares at his eyes; the skin around his eyes dark red, similar to his own, and the thick scar on his eye staring back.  
"I've seen that look before, I've felt the rage your feeling, it's a rare sight indeed; so much rage that your eyes change. You used to be something, Michael, but what are you now?! WHO ARE YOU NOW?!"  
"I'm- a father- a husband- a caregiver- a brother- I am better- than you will- ever be."  
"Not anymore," Angel hisses, raising his claw upwards as he holds Michael down with his boot. "You can't survive without a head. Goodbye, Michael Corvin."

Angel shutters as a rain of bullets fire against the chest, the bullets coming from the stairs. Michael's eyes change fade back to a Hybrid black shade, his iris glowing red as he claws at Angel's legs, sending him to the ground. Michael enters a cluster of rage, swinging his claws violently, tearing Angel's chest near apart. Michael jams both his claws into each side of Angel's neck, making him choke on his own blood.  
"YOU- THINK YOU CAN- KILL ME?"  
Michael yanks the claws from Angel's throat before moving to Matthew's sickle, gripping onto it before Angel can blink. Michael, taking small steps, moves slowly towards Angel, the sickle glued to his hand.  
"You can't survive without a head," Michael growls before slicing the sickle across Angel's face, cutting his head from the bottom of his top jaw.  
Michael watches happily as Angel's head falls from the rest of his body, roaring in celebration, like an animal. Michael's wounds get the better of him; his energy has been completely drained from the fight, and the night he's had.  
"Michael?" A voice calls from the stairs, making Michael turn around. "Michael Corvin?"  
"Who are you?!" Michael growls. "I don't have a problem with taking another life today."  
"Chill out, drop your weapons, boys," the voice says, dropping his weapon, four more weapons being dropped after. "I'm a friend, Kassie sent me, well- she's the second person that sent me."  
"Come into the light, now."  
The figures do exactly as he says, revealing five men, one a thinly built man wearing light armour; afro-black hair, dark brown eyes and dark coloured skin. "I'm a friend of Selene's, Sebastian, she tell you about me?"  
"The detective that helped her rescue my daughter and wipe out the first Antigen owner's, I know who you are, although I don't know I why you're here. Who are your friends?"  
"Members of the revolution you created; what remains of a small Coven of Vampires, they've joined Kassie and the Lycan colony. Speaking of Kassie, she sent me to rescue you and two others, I guess I'm too late for the other-"  
"It's just me, sadly," Michael sighs, staring over at Alex's lifeless corpse. "Guide me to the safe-haven, I will carry him."  
"I'm sorry for your loss, Michael, really I am, but there's no way for us to even cremate him. Leave him for his father to find, make him know how much of a failure he is."  
"So much death, so much suffering, and for what?" Michael questions, a tear rolling down his face.  
"I have a plan, Michael, but we're going to have to move now if we're going to make it to the Haven."  
"We better move then," Michael sighs.  
"It won't take us long, Kassie needs you, so let's go."


	15. Angst, Rage And Other Diseases

Sebastian, Michael and their Vampire guards travelled through the tunnels of the Subway for what seemed like hours, reaching the Safe-Haven at a time the exhausted, hopeless Michael knew nothing about. They found themselves inside of the Haven, and Michael was still out of it, clouded by a trance of guilt, rage and depression. He passed Lycans and Vampires alike and said nothing, passed what remains of the Lycan council, and said nothing, even passing Kassie herself, who grieves the loss of her brother and said nothing. All he did was find himself in the closest empty room where he could grieve, grieve his way; he screamed, punch walls and threw things around the room before crying into his own hands as his knees hit the floor. Tears rolled down the grieving Hybrid's face, and it was clear that is spirit had been broken from the events of the night, his emotions diseased by angst and rage, the unbreakable crown on his head, has shattered into a million pieces. Michael Corvin had been broken by Angel, and nobody, not even Kassie could bring him back, not at this time anyway.

Kassie slowly enters the room that Michael has been hiding in, making sure not to startle him, knowing he's not himself at this very moment. She's never seen him like this before, never seen such rage turn into all-out madness in the blink of an eye, she's never seen sit so still in a corner with his face against a broken mirror. She stares at the condition of the room; everything has been trashed, thrown around the room or just straight up crushed, there's blood in craters on the walls, where he's clearly let out some of his grieving. His breathing is heavy, static like an animal exhausted after a wild hunt, he appears more animal than man, and that terrifies Kassie.  
"Michael?" She whispers but gets no answer back. "You've been in here for days; you've gone without sleep, food, water, blood. You're going to have to come out at some point, right?"  
Michael stays where he is, doesn't say a word, doesn't move, he stays exactly where he wants to be; against the broken mirror.  
"What happened out there?" Kassie questions, her eyes watering from the sight of her broken father-figure. "Talk to me, please."  
"They're dead, all of them; Antigen killed them, and I did nothing to stop it, I couldn't do anything, I was useless to them," Michael whispers. "This whole time, I thought we were winning, we were ending their scheming, their war; the war they started. But I was wrong, they outnumber us, they out-gun us, they doing unnatural things that make it impossible for us to win. Samuel, Matthew, Alex, they were all murdered by- by me."  
"What are you talking about, Michael?" Kassie asks.  
"Antigen, they had my DNA, enough to give them to the ability to make an identical clone of me; a Hybrid clone; a genetically modified Hybrid clone of me. That's how he knew how to find us, he knew my tactics, he knew my combat abilities, my weaknesses, my strengths, and he used that knowledge against me. I went through a cocooning process, Kassie, a process that not only saved my life but made me stronger, faster, smarter, angrier than I've ever felt in my life, but even then, Angel out-smarted me, surprised me, nearly killed me. How do I know that my family is still alive?! That my unborn child hasn't been killed, that Eve, Selene, David and Lena aren't being kept as prisoners?! It seems hopeless, Kassie, and I suck at this, ever since I got here, good people have been dying around me, people I care about, GONE!"

"Michael," Kassie sighs, leaning onto the ground as she faces Michael, tears rolling down her face. "My brother died fighting for what he believed in; because he wanted me to be free, for all of us to be free. You didn't kill them, those bastards killed him, and those bastards will pay for what they have done, you understand?"  
"You seem so sure," Michael scoffs, his iris glowing red as his sclera fades dark black. "How are you so sure we can beat them?! How do I know that all this, isn't for nothing?! HOW DO I KNOW IF MY FAMILY IS ALIVE?!"  
"Because I've seen them," Sebastian states as he enters the room. "I know where they are, where they've been hiding, I met with them a week ago; they're all well, David's still adapting to the fact that his hand is gone, but either than that, everyone is healthy."  
"The baby?" Michael gasps.  
"Perfect and healthy, Selene will be Eight Months in a couple weeks," Sebastian explains, sending shivers down Michael's spine.  
"Eight months," Michael sighs. "She's almost due?"  
"She's missed you terribly, so has Eve, David and Lena, they need you, Michael. I know where they are, but I cannot tell you," Sebastian explains. "Not yet anyway."  
"Why?!" Michael growls, standing up from the ground. "WHY MUST I WAIT LONGER?!"  
"Because Antigen will not stop until your family is dead, Michael," Sebastian snarls back. "Until Antigen is gone, they will be hunting them, and they kill anyone that gets in their way."  
"Then I will end it!" Michael screams. "Two nights from now, I will end this charade, once and for all."

"Michael, wait!" Kassie calls. "You can't just decide on us now!"  
"TRUST ME WHEN I SAW THIS, KASSIE; I'M GOING TO MAKE ANTIGEN EXTINCT. MEMBER WILL DIE, BY MY HANDS! THEY'RE FRIENDS, THEY'RE FAMILIES, THEY WILL ALL DIE! I WILL RIP BUDAPEST TO PIECES IF I HAVE TO!"  
"Michael, wait. You need to think about this before you wage war! Take a long think about what I'm about to say. What are you going to do?! What are you willing to do?! Who are you willing to kill?! What are you willing to become to get them back?! Because this isn't just about your family anymore is it?! It's about you, you want vengeance for what Antigen has done; you want to avenge Alex, Matthew, my brother, you want to avenge everyone they've ever killed. That's a long list, Michael, and I know this will end in bloodshed, innocent blood will be spilt if you start this war now, if you wage an endless war. So let me ask you one more time; what are you willing to become?"  
"Anything."  
"We have a plan, Michael, I've scaled out the entire premises of Antigen, basements all the way to the Julius' office. We've been planning an attack, an attack that will finalise the end of Antigen, we'll make sure everyone forgets their name, and finally, Vampires and Lycans will be free, and you'll be able to see your family again. Please, fight with us again, we can't do this without you.  
Michael's breathing becomes static all over again, his mind trembling by the neverending thoughts trapped from within, but Michael's angry Hybrid eyes slowly fade back to normal, revealing his human dark blue eyes.  
"I'm listening."


	16. A Reminder Of Humanity

Michael stares at the mirror of his newly renovated room, staring specifically at his long dirty blonde hair and dark coloured beard, wondering the person he used to look like. The scar on his eye is thick and violent, making him realise how lucky he is that he wasn't blinded by the man who gave him the scar. His dark blue eyes close in relief, his mind focusing on his family; Eve, Selene and their unborn child in her womb. His lean, scarred, thin but muscular torso stares back, resurfacing the memories of his battle with Ezra and Azrael; the abominations that ended his life in front of Eve and Selene.  
"YOU'VE DESTROYED EVERYTHING! MY PLANS! MY AFTERLIFE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO'S REALLY THE ENEMY, DO YOU?!"  
"I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU ON THAT ROAD MICHAEL! YOU, SELENE, DAVID AND LENA! I SHOULD HAVE RIPPED EVE'S HEAD FROM HER SHOULDERS TOO!"  
"I know I haven't been around most of your life, but I want you to know this; you're so strong, beautiful, caring, loyal, and baby, you're going to be the queen of this world one day. I love you so much, and- I'm- I'm sorry."  
"Michael, Michael stay with me. MICHAEL. MICHAEL!"  
Michael stares back at the mirror, looking at the change of his Hybrid eyes; his sclera pitch black while his iris lays dark red, similar to Ezra's and Azrael's.  
"What the hell happened to me?" Michael sighs as his eyes change back to normal.

"Michael?" Kassie says from the door of his room. "How are you feeling?"  
"Rested, fed, ready to make Antigen dead," Michael chuckles. "How are the organisations going? Everyone prepared so far?"  
"Not quite, but we're getting there," Kassie explains. "Sebastian has been quite useful so far, he's mapped out the whole Antigen HQ building, he's got a plan that consists of us slipping inside, but we'll discuss that later. You seem bothered by something? Are you sure you're okay?"  
"I just, I can't believe Selene is nearly eight months pregnant, and I haven't been there for a single part of that pregnancy. Six months in the cocooning process, three in this god damn forsaken city, and soon, I will be able to have them back without Antigen hunting us. But, what if someone else I care about dies? You, Sebastian, innocent lives will be lost in this war; why can't I be the one who faces them alone? I know I'm not exactly sane, seeing the- outcry I had two nights ago- I guess- It was my way of grieving for the losses we had suffered that night- it was- well- I had to let out a lotta' stress. You wouldn't lose any more soldiers."  
"Because that's not how it works, Michael," Kassie growls. "We fight together, and we die together. You're our leader; and you've somehow brought the two species that have been waging war for centuries, together for the final battle against Antigen. You've done something that not even Alexander Corvinus failed to do; you've made sworn enemies, allies. You're more than what you can even imagine. That 'outcry' as you called it, it was simply a reminder of your humanity. Michael? You know what you are to me, right?"  
"You don't have to tell me, Kassie Honshu, I'm making the decision now," Michael says, the seriousness in his voice sending shutters of anticipation down her spine. "I'm becoming your adoptive father and I know that Selene will have no problem with that. I'll be taking you with me to them, you will join us as my child, Eve and my unborn child's older sister. From this day, you are a Corvin, and I will protect you like you're one of my own. I love you, Kassie, and I would never let anyone hurt you."  
"I love you too- Dad," Kassie smiles, tears filling her eyes. "You've kept me sane when nobody could, you loved me when my real parents abandoned me, I will never forget that."

"Michael?" Sebastian says from the entrance of the room, dropping a large crate on the ground. "The Vampire and Lycan Scouts have found the care package you were speaking about; it was the only thing left in the warehouse, Antigen took everything else. What's in the package anyway?"  
Michael quickly walks to the crate, unlocking the clips on the hinge. "I'll show you."  
Michael opens the crate in the blink of an eye, tearing the top off the hinges, revealing the weapons on the inside; a Razor Whip, Combat Knife, Beretta and a Silver Sword; Lena's father's Silver Sword; weapons he's been saving for this very event; the end of Antigen's reign.  
"These are the first weapons I was given when I awoke from my slumber, weapons my family gave me, so I intend to use them to help end this war once and for all. The Sword belonged to Lena's father, a former leader, one of the best I've ever known; and another person Antigen took from this world."  
"They've taken too many from this world, Michael," Sebastian states. "If we plan this attack right, nobody else will die. Nobody else has to."  
"Nobody," Michael pauses, staring at Kassie, and then Sebastian again. "But everyone that works for that fuck-up place."  
"They will pay, don't you worry about that," Kassie growls. "We'll make sure of that."  
Michael growls as he looks back at his reflection, playing with his hair and stroking his beard. "I think it's time I get rid of this."  
"Get rid of what, Michael?" Kassie questions.  
"The long hair and the beard," Michael comments as he picks up the combat knife. "I think it's about time to turn back into the old me. Can- Can I have some privacy, I'll be out soon, I promise."  
As Kassie and Sebastian leave the room and close the room behind them, Michael stares back at the unknown reflection, knowing that what he's about to do, will make a big change to his look. He grips onto his hair, placing the knife gently against it, his breathing becoming shallow as he thinks about cutting it. But, before he can think, his hand slices across.

"If they both put on the Antigen uniforms we stole, Kassie and Michael will be able to sneak into the Headquarters no questions asked where they'll be able to shut down the defence systems," Sebastian finishes explaining, Vampires and Lycans surrounding both Kassie, himself, and the blueprints he created from scratch.  
"Once the defence systems are deactivated, we'll be able to commence the full frontal attack on the HQ," Kassie states. "We outnumber them Ten to One, so we'll be able to take them out easy fucking peasy. Once Michael and I have done our duty we'll continue our attack from the inside o-"  
Kassie stops explaining the plan entirely as she stares away from the blueprints, her eyes moving off to the end, straight towards the closing door of Michael's room. Michael stares back at the large group of Vampires and Lycans, his clean-shaven face and short hair is the feature most stared at; nobody has seen his true face for a long time, not even Kassie. Besides the scar on his eye, Michael now looks like the man he used to be; the man he was when he was brought into this war, and he feels great.  
"What?" Michael smirks, chuckling as he walks towards the group. "I needed a new look. I've been listening to the plan from my room, so, let's continue."


	17. The Beginning Of The End

"Make sure the Lycan and Vampire councils remember the plan; they'll attack via my command, and Director Krasper, make sure he's mine, I will be the one to end this, once and for all."  
"Of course, Michael, the forces are ready to attack at your command" Sebastian agrees. "But remember what we discussed; you won't be able to get anywhere near Krapser if both the security rooms and the mobile weaponry are still operational, there are multiple security rooms and the problem with that is; I only know where two are. So you're going to have to somehow gain that information from someone of a high position in Antigen; someone that will know the inners and outers. Michael, and Kassie, please, don't let your personal feelings get in the way of this mission. If we do this right, we may end this Antigen charade once for all."  
"Whatever," Michael growls over the radio. "Let's just get this over with, Kassie, you ready? Got that katana of yours ready?"  
"I'm ready, Dad, let's do this," Kassie agrees. "Lock n' load, motherfuckers."  
"Radios off, guys," Sebastian adds. "Let's make sure Antigen doesn't hear our talking."

Three uniformed figures slowly walk through the heavily protected gates of the Antigen headquarters, IDs strapped to the belts of the Antigen armour all three figures wear. One of the figures holds a briefcase in one hand and an assault rifle in the other, while another figure has a katana strapped around their shoulder.  
"The check-in is coming up, the uniforms and IDs we stole are from a security team, we'll ask where the security room for this sector is, and then we'll sort them out."  
"Copy that," Michael agrees as they move up to the check-in desk.  
"Markus Strain from Security-Team-One reporting," Sebastian grunts, like an Antigen soldier would. "Where's this fucking security room, me and these two fuckers have been sent to maximise security personnel in case that Corvin prick comes along. So if you'd point me in the right direction, that will be fan-fucking-tastic."  
"Follow Hall 4 and you'll find it, asshole," the desk lady says to him.  
"Let's go, guys," Sebastian grunts, leading the group down Hall 4.  
"Nice going, Seb," Michael chuckles from behind his mask. "Sounded like a real Antigen grunt right there, but you didn't have to call me a prick."  
"I've fought enough of their goons to know what the bastards sound like, and sorry about that."  
"The security room is coming up, how do you wanna' plan this?" Kassie questions.  
"Let me go in there," Michael growls, placing the briefcase down before opening it, revealing the suppressed Beretta that was hidden inside as he clips the combat knife to his armoured belt. "I'll be able to take them all out quietly."  
"Okay, but be quick about it, if we alert any alarms, that will be the end of our plans."  
"Don't worry about that," Michael growls. "All you have to do is give me a minute, trust me when I say that's all I need, heading inside now. Wait, watch that fucking briefcase, Kassie."  
"Sure thing, dad, just get in there."

Michael prowls his way inside of the security room, both the combat knife and suppressed Beretta glued to his grasps. The Antigen security team don't move a muscle, they don't even look up to see who's at the door, they just continue to stare at the security screens, looking for any signs of Immortal activity. Michael quickly analyses the threat level; six soldiers, lightly armed and armoured, sub-machine guns; barely a low threat level.  
"Any sign of the Hybrid? I don't like the fact that he hasn't shown his three days, it's like he's left the city."  
"As soon as we get sights on him, we'll tell the Death-Squads to tear him a new ass-"  
Michael throws his combat knife at one of the soldiers' throats before firing his suppressed Beretta, killing four out of the five soldiers as he warps towards the last one, covering their mouth with an intense, unbreakable grip.  
"This is how we're going to do this," Michael whispers, strengthening his grip. "You're going to give me information on the locations of the other security rooms, as well as the mobile weaponry centre, I know you have the info', all of the security members do. So, I'm going to uncover your mouth now-"  
"SOMEBODY HE-"  
"Fuck it," Michael growls, sinking his Hybrid teeth deep into the side of the soldier's neck, triggering the ability 'blood-sort'.  
Before he can taste the sweetness of the blood, Michael is drowned with the memories of the soldier his teeth are currently buried in. Michael digs his way through the soldier's memories, draining every piece of knowledge of the Antigen Headquarters from his mind. The sweet taste of the blood takes over his mind, making him rabid and bite harder into the soldier's throat, so hard, Michael hears a break. Michael pulls back the soldier's throat, his blood soaked mouth dripping onto the cold floor of the security room. Silence swallows the room as Michael stares down at the soldier he had just murdered in cold blood, making him question his own morality for a short moment, before he realises that the soldier would have done the exact same thing if he was a few steps in front. Michael steps out of his over-contemplation, taking the soldier's security card before leaving the room, locking it behind him.

"Is it done?" Sebastian questions, watching as Michael wipes the blood from his mouth. "Got the information you need?"  
"That and more," Michael comments as he looks at his brief case. "There are fourteen security rooms remaining and two mobile weaponry centres; the security rooms are scattered across the entire building, the mobile weaponry centres, however, are- well- underground near- laboratories. I can't tell you why but- I have to destroy the laboratories too, I know it's not part of the plan, but trust me. There's something down there- that I have to see- with my own eyes- otherwise- I won't believe what the soldier's memories told me."  
"You mean we're going to have to take the elevators down?" Kassie questions, cocking the assault rifle in her grasp. "This wasn't part of the plan-"  
"Yes, but we didn't know the building extends below ground until a minute ago," Michael growls, placing his hand onto his earpiece. "This is Michael to the I-Forces, change of plan, it's near impossible for us to take out all of the security rooms, so we're going to take out the mobile defences, and when I give you the signal, you have a green light to attack, over."  
"Copy that, Michael, I-Force Leaders out."  
"So, what now?" Sebastian asks his leader, watching as Michael straps the razor-whip to his belt, then a sheath to his back.  
"We're going to the shut down the Mobile Weaponry Centres, then we're going to the laboratories, we're going to start the attack and we'll rip them apart from the inside out," Michael begins to explain, holding onto Lena's Father's Silver Sword. "And when I'm ready, I'll make my way up the building, killing everyone that gets in my way, destroying the security rooms in the progress, and when I meet Krasper face to face, I'm going to rip his off."  
Michael sheaths the Silver Sword, his iris glowing dark, blood red.


	18. Abnormalities, Abominations

The building is almost completely silent as Michael, Sebastian and Kassie enter one of the elevators, saying nothing to one another, waiting for a voice to come from the speakers above them. Things are almost too quiet, the sudden thought that they've been found out makes Kassie and Sebastian sweat.  
"You know the drill, identification required; state your name and postage," the female voice of registration speaks from the speaker. "Wait a moment, Markus, why does one of your comrades have a sword strapped to his back?"  
"This sword belongs to Michael Corvin himself," Michael snarls, staring over at the camera through his helmet. "Director Krasper has commanded me to give him the blade so that when the time comes and we capture Corvin, he'll be able to kill him with his own blade. Director has quite the- personality, does he not?"  
"Amen to that, alright time for identification."  
"Markus Strain, Security-Team-One," Sebastian states.  
"Tabitha Dain, Security-Team-One," Kassie states.  
"Michael Desmond, Security-Team-One," Michael states, hearing Kassie and Sebastian groan when he used his first name.  
"Access to all floors granted, Security-Team-One," registration states. "Where would you like to go?"  
"Laboratories," Sebastian growls. "ASAP, Director Krasper is awaiting us and you know what he's like."  
"Copy that, watch your backs down there, Director has been a real asshole lately, over. Sending you down now, oh and if you want to talk shit about Director, I'll shut down the microphone so that the camera does not record the audio, over."  
"Thank you, ma'am," Sebastian smirks as the elevator jolts, indicating they're on the move.  
"What the fuck was that?" Kassie chuckles. "Ma'am, are you fucking serious?"  
"What?" Sebastian questions. "I'm good with the women."

Michael slowly but suddenly lets out a fake yawn, stretching his arms in the process, 'accidentally' hitting the camera and shattering it in order to give them a sense of privacy.  
"Finally, I can take this stupid fucking helmet off," Michael growls, tearing the helmet off of his head before placing it on the ground and stomping on it, crushing it instantly.  
"What's the plan? You think you would have told us by now, right?" Sebastian questions.  
"We're going down here for two reasons; to destroy both the Mobile Defence Centres and the Laboratories. The quicker we do this, the quicker we can start the attack, as soon as we're down, it's no man's land; kill every Antigen Soldier you see."  
"What if Krapser is down here?" Kassie asks her father. "The plan doesn't change, right?"  
"No, the plan does not change," Michael states, his voice sounding seemingly unsure. "But if he is down here, that's just another reason for us to be quick about taking out the MDCs."  
"We're almost down, you ready, Michael?" Sebastian asks as he loads a Granatnik RGP-40 grenade launcher. "Kassie?"  
"Ready," Kassie winks, loading a fresh mag into her M24 Antigen Assault Rifle. "In and out, right, dad?"  
Before Michael can say anything, the elevator door opens and a dozen Death-Squad Members wait for them, their weapons aimed directly at them, with their fingers on the triggers. The trio stops in their tracks, not moving a single muscle, for Sebastian's sake.  
"Michael Corvin," Director Krasper smirks from behind the small Death-Squad. "I knew you'd come for me after I killed your friend, I didn't know when, but here you are, and with more friends, for me to kill. You turned my own son against me, and I promise I'm going to make you pay for that, first with the lives of your friends, then with the lives of your family, and then finally, I will take your life. The bare sight of you makes my skin crawl, your species are abnormalities, abominations of this world, and my goal is to cleanse you from it."  
"But it wouldn't end with me, would it, Julius?" Michael growls violently, his whole eyes fading pitch black. "It would then be the Vampires, then the Lycans, and then the entire human race, and you'd be the last one standing wouldn't you? Before the cancer takes your life?"  
"I'd had enough of this, KP-Squad, kill the human and the Vampire and incapacitate Corvin. DO IT NOW!"

Before the Death-Squad can open fire on the trio, they suddenly freeze in their tracks, their bodies shaking violently like they're paralysed, but trying to move. Kassie, Sebastian and even Krapser stare at the frozen soldiers in disbelief, their jaws hitting the floor as Kassie's eyes move back to her father. She looks deep into her father's eyes, seeing pitch black darkness in his sclera, and his red iris glowing brighter than she's ever seen in her life. His eyes are devilish, to Kassie it's like staring into the eyes of an absolute monster, and that's when she realises; he's the one that's stopped the Death-Squad from opening fire.  
"Dad?" Kassie says before looking back at the Death-Squad; every member begins to slowly drag their weapons around to face themselves, with the barrels moving closer and closer to their chins.  
"That's impossible, IMPOSSIBLE!" Krasper screams as more Death-Members enter the scene. "HE MUST'VE LEARNT THE ABILITY FROM SUBJECT SEVENTEEN! SEND MORE FORCES DOWN HERE IMMEDIATELY, KP-SQUAD-FOUR, GUIDE ME TO MY OFFICE WE'LL GO THROUGH THE UPPER-LABS. LET'S MOVE NOW!  
"This is what happens when you threaten my family, Julius, you think you can take what's mine?! I WILL REMOVE YOUR FUCKING HEAD FROM YOUR SHOULDERS!" Michael roars violently, his dark eyes staring back at the Death-Squad that lays trapped in his mental-grip. "PULL THE FUCKING TRIGGER!"  
In the blink of an eye, the entire Death-Squad opens fire on themselves, blowing a hole in the top of their skulls, sending blood to fly up to the ceiling. In that single second, Michael makes his move, using his Hybrid speed to make himself a blur and catch one of the Death-Squad assault rifles before they hit the ground. As soon as he takes the full grip of the assault rifle, he goes berserk; using a combination of his strength, speed and rage to tear through the lower laboratories, firing the rifle at the forces that try to slow him down.

Bullets fly and glass shatters as the violent battle takes place in the lower laboratories, with Kassie protecting Sebastian as Michael battles with the forces. Bodies fall by the seconds, but Michael quickly runs out of ammunition and has to use his wits to fight against the forces that outnumber him, for Kassie and Sebastian's sakes.  
"Sebastian, the MDC's!" Kassie screams as he gives Michael suppressive fire. "THEY'RE IN THE NEXT ROOM, GO GO GO!"  
Sebastian rushes through the firefight and heads straight into the next room, seeing two giant sets of engines and bullets stored in the giant room.  
"Mobile centre, my fucking ass, more of a fucking engine room, ALRIGHT BLOWING THEM!"  
Michael warps in front of one of the Death-Members, gripping on their head and twisting it around, bending their neck to face their head to the other side of their body. He then uses the barrel of his weapon and jams it into the chest of another soldier, killing him instantly.  
"KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKER!" A soldier screams violently as he opens fire on Michael, hitting him in the chest, stomach and leg.  
Michael growls at the soldier as he unclips the razor whip from his belt, swinging it towards the soldier as Kassie covers Michael's six, killing any soldier that tries to flank him. Michael swings the razor whip at the soldier, slicing through his armour easily, and their chest even easier. The number of soldiers in the labs begin to dissipate as Michael uses the whip to end more and more of the Antigen soldiers. Kassie shoots another soldier in the head as Michael swings the whip, wrapping it around a soldiers neck and then tearing it back towards him, slicing their head clean off their shoulders. Before Michael and Kassie can continue the fighting, a massive explosion occurs from the other room, the force of it knocking Michael and Kassie to the ground, and sending Sebastian flying out of the room and slamming him into the ground as an indescribable force. The explosion ceases and Michael looks up, seeing only one Antigen soldier moving; crawling for their gun.

"Ba- Back- I need- I need fucking- ah fuck-" the soldier groans violently as he reaches up to the weapon.  
Michael places his foot on the stock of the weapon, stopping the soldier from being able to use it and giving Michael the opportunity to observe the soldier's wounds. The soldier has a thick piece of glass jammed in his chest, with a mass amount of blood oozing from the wound. All the soldier does is stare at the blood soaked Michael, his eyes tearing up in what isn't pain, but seemingly, regret.  
"I'm- I'm sorr-y."  
Michael watches helplessly as the soldier's life drains away from blood loss, his eyes remaining open and glassy. Michael places his soft, blood covered fingers on the deceased soldier's eyes to close them, showing sympathy for the deceased, something he's been known to do, even when he was a doctor. Lights flicker in the now silent, dead room with the only sound Michael can hear; the groaning of Kassie as she finds herself back to her feet.  
"Sebastian?!" Kassie growls in pain. "Where are you?!"  
"Ah- FUCK!" Sebastian groans from near the entrance of the MDCs. "I'm over here."  
Kassie moves straight to Sebastian's aid, seeing no blood, but that doesn't necessarily mean he's not injured.  
"Are you okay? Are you hurt?!" Kassie questions, placing her hand on his chest.  
"Ah, fuck, I think my shoulder's broken, and my rib," Sebastian squeals, staring at Michael as Kassie's hand remains on his chest. "You need to go ahead of us, there's still the upper labs."  
"What about you?!" Michael growls.  
"The Mobile Defences are shut down, we'll call the attack, and then they'll come get us, I promise I won't let anything happen to any of us. Go."  
"I'll come back, I swear" Michael promises as he speeds away from the duo, using his Hybrid speed to the upper labs in seconds, feeling nobody's presence.  
"Michael?" A soft, sweet, familiar voice speaks to him, making him stop in his tracks, his face becoming pale before he can blink.  
Michael slowly turns around to face the person the voice came from, his eyes widening in disbelief at the sight of the woman he stands before, making him question whether or not this is real, or he's dreaming.  
"Selene?"


	19. False Reality

Michael's face is a light pale colour, his eyes widened and his heart beating against the bone of his chest. Before him stands the woman he's been fighting to see for months, her beautiful dark brown eyes staring straight into his own. Her beautiful, short brown hair sits still, making Michael's heart skip a few beats. How did she get here? And how long has she been in Budapest?  
"Selene?" Michael questions, his voice cracking under the pressure of the emotion.  
"Hello, my love," Selene's soft voice speaks to him, sending chills down his spine. "It's has been too long since we've spoken, and so much has happened, to all of us."  
"How long have you been here? In Budapest?!" Michael cries out, his eyes becoming glassy within seconds.  
"We've been here for a couple days, we've been looking for you," Selene explains, a tear rolling down her face. "David and I, we contacted Sebastian and he told us that you wanted to attack the Antigen Headquarters singled handed. You're such an idiot, Michael."  
"What about Lena? Eve? The baby?" Michael cries, a tear rolling directly down his bloody face. "What happened to the baby?"  
"Shhhhh," Selene whispers, stopping Michael from panicking, soothing his heart rate almost instantaneously as her arms wrap around him. "The baby's fine, he's with the people at the Sanctuary. As soon as we're done here, you'll get to meet him."  
Michael's tears are replaced by smiles; the idea that his new-born son is safe and sound at the Sanctuary, makes everything feel much better. Just when he thought the situation couldn't get any better, David, Lena and Eve enter the ruined laboratory.  
"Michael?!" David smirks, his hand holding onto Lena's.  
"Daddy?!" Eve panics, joining her parents in their hug, something that sews together his broken heart.  
"Eve," Michael gasps, kissing her forehead. "I've missed you so much! You look so different, and I love it."

Before Michael can enjoy the situation, his radio begins to buzz; it's Sebastian, and it seems to be urgent.  
"I'm sorry, guys, it's Sebastian, he needs me, I'll be right back."  
Michael walks away from his family to answer the distress signal, placing the radio against his ear as he stares at his consulting family; noticing David, Lena and Selene are armed with Antigen weaponry.  
"Michael here, what's up, Seb?" Michael questions, listening to the radio.  
"Michael?! Where are you?! The Vampire and Lycan forces have completely wiped out the front defences, everyone is going as planned, even with the slight change. We're going to send back-up to your location, we just need to know where you are," Sebastian explains. "Location?"  
"No need, Sebastian, Selene is here with David, Lena and Eve," Michael explains to Sebastian, noticing something odd about David, and as he pays more attention to his long lost family, it's not just him.  
"MICHAEL, WAIT! HOW MANY HANDS DOES DAVID HAVE?!" Sebastian screams into the radio, catching the entire family's attention.  
"He has- He- He has-" Michael gasps, feeling his heartbeat rise again, but this time, in fear and rage. That's when he begins to notice things; Selene's hair, is no longer white at the tips, Eve looks much younger. He now knows this situation doesn't seem so right after all. "Two- He has two."  
"MICHAEL, GET OUTTA' THERE! NOW!"  
Before Michael can react, he feels a deadly, tight grip on his throat before he's slammed into a nearby wall, his head smashing against the white tile. He feels his short, silvery hair latch onto the cold tiled wall, the scar on his face stretching under the pressure of the impact. He opens his eyes, seeing Selene; her light blue and aggressive eyes staring up at him as her grip tightens. This isn't the Selene that he knows, and this isn't Selene at all, this is somebody else entirely.  
"Everything could have been easy, Michael, but you've made things difficult for Antigen, and for Julius," Selene hisses, throwing him into another wall at such a force, his body creates a crater.  
"And for that, we cannot let you live," Eve growls, her eyes shifting into Hybrid form as she stares at the enraged Michael.

Michael stares at the intruders, the rage in his heart flowing straight to the rest of his body; the sclera of his eyes turning pitch black while his iris glows the monstrous red colour, his teeth shifting into form as his claws tear from his finger nails. Michael knows he can't go full hybrid, not yet, he needs to be able to concentrate if he's going to hold his own against them, and concentrate even more if he is to win the fight.  
"You going to hide behind your firearms, like cowards?!" Michael growls.  
"No," the False-David hisses as he drops his assault rifle, smirking right as he pulls a fire axe from his coat. "Not firearms, Michael, but that doesn't mean we're going to go easy on you."  
Michael watches as 'Selene' pulls large knives from the belt on her leather suit, and 'Eve' as she begins to transform into her Hybrid form. Michael attempts to attack the intruders but is stopped when Lean kicks him back to the ground, yanking his own blade from his sheath before he can blink.  
"Give up, Corvin, you will not survive this," Lena growls, saliva dripping from her long Vampire fangs. "We promise you, you will die quickly if you just surrender now."  
"FUCK YOU!"  
Michael leaps at the false-family, using his Hybrid speed to warp in front of Lena, gripping onto her throat before he using his rage and strength to force her head into one of the walls. Before he can continue the assault, Eve slams her claws into his side, shattering one of his ribs as her claws cut into his kidney, making Michael scream in pain. David bolts behind Michael, gripping onto the back of his neck before pitching him away from Lena, smashing him to the ground, making the entire room shake at the impact.

Michael feels his rib begin to break back into place as his kidney heals within seconds, his vision blurry and unstable.  
"Feel that, Michael?" Selene asks as she moves closer to Michael, the handle of her blades firmly in her grasp. "The Vulnerability, the heartbreak; just when you thought your family finally returned to you, and that your child is born and safe, it all turned out to be a trick, now look at you, you're bleeding, sweating, crying like you're human, quite pathetic if you ask me."  
Michael wants nothing more than to rip out the False Selene's throat with his teeth, but his body doesn't let him, the trauma in his spine is too much for his body to take. Before he can speak, David plunges the blade of his fire axe deep into Michael's lower spine, making Michael's twitch as he growls in horrible pain.  
"Weak," David whispers. "Misguided creature."  
The False Selene stands before Michael, kneeling down to face his twitching, blood-curdling face, a psychotic smile branded to her face.  
"You don't deserve them, Michael, you never have; not Selene, not your daughter, David, Lean, Kassie, Sebastian, and definitely not that child that we will tear from Selene's womb," the False Selene hisses, giggling at the sight of Michael's iris glowing a darker red colour. "Look at you, you still think you're going to make it through this, you think you're going to kill us?! YOU THINK-"  
The False Selene is silenced when a large blade pierces through her chest, making her wheeze for breath as Michael listens to her chest cavity and her upper spine shatter under the impact of the blade. She screams as her knees hit the cold floor of the lab, revealing the young woman perched behind her, gripped onto the handle of her katana; Kassie. Before she can react, Selene pushes her away Kassie away from the handle of the katana and into a wall, leaving her weaponless and against four powerful Immortals. Selene faces Kassie, her light blue eyes death-staring her as she walks towards her, the blade still sticking from her rapidly healing chest.  
"No," Michael shrieks, watching the helpless Kassie as the False Selene approaches her, the rest of the False Family blocking out her exits, trapping her in a corner. "NO! KASSIE!"  
"DAD?!" Kassie cries out, a tearing rolling down her cheek as the False Selene grabs onto her shoulders.  
"So young, yet so blind," the False Selene hisses before pulling Kassie into her own blade, piercing it through her chest as Michael watches helplessly.

"KASSIE!" Michael roars in absolute rage, the adrenaline in his body pushing his healing further, allowing his body to expel the fire axe from his spine and giving him the energy to fight back.  
Within seconds, Michael's human form shifts into a raging Hybrid form, his skin pitch black as his body turns into a more muscular form. Michael slides down and grips onto the fire axe, throwing it towards the intruders, watching as it slams deep into the throat of the False Lena, the distraction giving him another opportunity to strike. Michael warps towards the choking False Lena, gripping onto the handle of the fire axe and slicing her head off her shoulder before the rest of the intruders can even think about blinking. He swings the axe towards David, slicing his right hand off instantly before aiming for his chest. Before he can hit David's chest, Eve leaps on top of him, tearing him to the ground as her claws dig into his stomach and chest. Eve claws violently at his chest, but it doesn't seem to affect him, instead, it makes Michael more enraged and bloodthirsty. Right as Eve impacts her Hybrid claws into Michael's chest, he tears the claws in his left hand up, sticking them into the side of her neck before slicing it open. Blood sprays onto his muscular Hybrid body as he jams his right hand into Eve's chest, gripping onto her beating heart before tearing it out. He throws her the False Eve's lifeless corpse from his own, allowing him to get up from the ground, ready to strike down the remaining Selene and David.  
"Michael?!" Selene sighs as she tears the blade from her chest. "Think about this-"  
"I'm done thinking," Hybrid growls in dark, monstrous voice, revealing the extent of his enhanced intelligence. "Time's up."  
"MICHAEL?!"  
Michael leaps at the two False Family members, his claws bloody, but ready to be soaked in more.


	20. The End Of Chaos

"No no no, come on, stay with me, please, Kassie, shhh shhh, come on, come on, stay with me, baby," Michael whispers as he places his hand on her chest, trying to stop the rapid bleeding.  
"D- D- Dad- I'm- I'm sorry," Kassie gasps, her voice faint and cold.  
"Baby, save your breath, please. Just focus on my eyes, Kassie, please, I'm going to heal you with my blood," Michael cries, a tear rolling down his cheek as he bites onto his wrist.  
"D- Da- Dad-" Kassie faintly sighs, her eyes closing as Michael places his bleeding wrist over her mouth.  
"Kassie?!" Michael screams in panic, squeezing her jaw bones to open her mouth.  
Michael attempts to place his wrist over Kassie's mouth, but as he does, he realises that the bite has already completely healed on him, making Michael enraged at his own healing ability.  
"FUCK!" Michael screams as he finds himself back to his feet, using his Hybrid speed to search the laboratory as quickly as he possibly can, finding only one thing in tact on one of the laboratory tables; a single, large needled syringe. "COME ON, COME ON!"  
Michael slowly places the syringe deep into his jugular vein, draining crimson blood directly from his neck, filling the entire syringe before he makes his way back to Kassie. Michael stares at the pale Kassie as swings his arm upwards, right before he slams the needle of syringe deep into Kassie's chest, straight into her heart before he squeezes his blood inside. As he pulls the syringe from her chest, he watches the deep wound heal within seconds, but yet, no colour returns to her face. Michael waits for her eyes to re-open, but they don't; Kassie remains still and pale, making Michael's heart rate increase substantially.

"Moving in on Subject Zero now, Command," an Antigen soldier whispers as he and four others approach from the exit, their Antigen Assault Rifles ready to open fire.  
"FREEZE, CORVIN!" Another Soldier screams, his weapon aimed at Michael's skull.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Michael roars violently, the power of his roar shaking the room, shattering the glass and white tiles that surround the room, destroying the entire lab before the soldiers can think about their next moves.  
Before the Soldiers can open fire, all five are shaken vigorously as they're shot to death, the bullets tearing their lightly armoured torsos apart. Michael turns to face his saviours; members of the Vampire and Lycan clans stand before him, all armed to the teeth.  
"Michael," one of the Vampires speak to their Alpha, staring at the disembowelled body of the False David. "What happened here?! These beings, are they-"  
"They're not my family, not my real family at least," Michael sighs, his hand caressing Kassie's cold cheek as tears roll down his own. "Clones; beings with one purpose and one purpose alone, to murder me when I let my guard down, and they almost did- if it- if it wasn't for Kassie."  
"Do you want us to take it from here?" The Vampire asks, the look of worry and remorse branded to her face. "You can take Kassie and get outta' here, give us commands and we'll make sure they're followed."  
"NO," Michael growls, finding his way back to his feet, still staring at Kassie's lifeless body. "Please, take Kassie outta' here, this whole battle, It's just gotten even more personal than it was, to begin with. Please, do this for me, and your battle is over."  
"Yes, Commander," the Vampire agrees, bowing her head down. "How will you get up to him? Most of the elevators are down."  
"Which floor-elevators are not shut down?!" Michael snarls aggressively.  
"From Sixty; Seventy is Krasper's office, and if you reach Sixty you should be able to use the elevator to his office," the Vampire explains.  
"It's time I get to work then,"  
Michael walks towards the corpse of the False Selene, gripping onto the handle of Lena's Father's Silver Sword; the blade sticking from the False Selene's face. Michael yanks the blade from the False Selene's face, wiping her blood from the blade before leaving not just the room; but the horrifying events that took place there. The Vampires and Lycans watch as their Alpha disappears into the stairwell of the Antigen building.

As he enters the stairwell, Michael hears the sound of Antigen soldiers screaming, followed by the sounds of Lycans or Vampires battling vigorously. He stares directly up at the many floors he now has to walk up, knowing that he could waste precious time, so he thinks of another plan; an easier plan. Michael's eyes fade to pitch black as the tips of claws begin to tear from his finger nails, his iris glowing crimson red as the claws tear completely from his nails. Michael hisses with his Hybrid teeth as he leaps onto the side of the staircase, his claws sticking to the cold cement as he scales the stairs further at each leap. He scales half of the building within seconds, seeing the extent of the war ensuing on each floor; and on most floors, Michael's army of Immortals is tearing Antigen apart. Even with their weaponry, training and overall numbers, Michael gave the Immortals something Antigen does not; the element of surprise. The thought of every remaining Immortal in Budapest attacking would have never have crossed Antigen's mind, and that's what's made the plan work. Michael reaches the floor he needed to find; Sixty, and he can already hear the sound of Antigen soldiers scattering along the floor, cocking their heavy weaponry. Michael uses his claws to stick to the wall cement of the stairwell before using a combination his superior Hybrid strength and his legs to push himself from the wall, making him land straight into the hallway of floor Sixty, ambushing the forces that lay waiting for him.

"Gentlemen," Michael growls, staring them down with his dark Hybrid eyes, watching them aim their weapons at him in panic. "I wish to speak to Julius Krasper, can you fit in an appointment for me?"  
"DON'T FUCKING MOVE!" One of the Soldiers screams, aiming a Gatling gun in Michael's general direction.  
"I'll take that as a no then," Michael smirks, showing off his Hybrid teeth before he leaps towards the large group of soldiers.  
Michael uses his claws to stick onto the ceiling of the hallway, swiftly crawling his way out of the sights of the Gatling gun and to a position it cannot reach. Before the other soldiers can react, Michael pushes himself from the ceiling and back into the battle, where he lands in front of the soldier with the Gatling gun before he grips onto his neck, snapping it with a sudden twist. Michael throws the soldier behind him before moving onto the next, using his claws to cut them down left and right, each swing of his claws sending blood flying against the walls, floor and ceiling. Michael quickly pulls his silver sword from the sheath on his back, gripping onto it tightly before he swings it towards another Antigen soldier, mercilessly slicing the soldier's head clean off his shoulders. As Michael cuts each soldier down with his silver blade, he begins to realise that he feels nothing, hears nothing, sees nothing but murderous pigs that were bred for the slaughter. Michael mercilessly cuts down each soldier, showing whoever is watching on the cameras, that nothing will stop him from reaching Krasper, that nothing will stop him from taking his life. Michael screams monstrously as he pierces his blade through the stomach of the last remaining soldier, the blade sending blood spitting away and onto the ground as Michael's voice shakes up the room.  
"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED, KRASPER?!" Michael yells at he yanks the blade from the soldier's stomach, his eyes staring directly into a camera. "I AM COMING FOR YOU, KRASPER! I'M COMING FOR ALL OF YOU!"

Michael moves into the nearby elevator, tearing off the chest plate of his armour before placing it on the ground, preparing himself for the trip up. But before he can press the elevator button, a mixed squadron of Death-Members and Antigen soldiers take him by surprise, using their light and heavy weaponry to find a rain of bullets towards him. Michael leaps upwards in a sudden surge of energy, forcing his body through the roof of the elevator, dodging the rain bullets by a single second. Michael lands on the roof of the shaking elevator, the bullets rocking it and making it difficult to balance. That's when Michael bends down, listening to the voices of the soldiers below.  
"SUBJECT ZERO IS IN THE ELEVATOR SHAFT, DIRECTOR! HOW SHOULD WE ACT?!"  
"USE THE FUCKING BUZZSAW!" Michael hears Krasper's voice speak through the radio. "SEND THE ELEVATOR UP, LET'S TURN THIS CUNT INTO A PANCAKE!"  
"COPY THAT, SIR! DAMOS, FETCH ME THE BUZZSAW NOW!"  
"Oh shit," Michael sighs, unsure as to what to do; does he move back into the elevator shaft to face the Death-Members and Antigen soldiers, or does he try to find his own way from the elevator shaft.  
Before he can make his decision, he hears the sound of the buzz saw roar from below, and before he can even think of blinking, the elevator begins to spring upwards; a sign that one of the four rope has been cut. He begins to panic, the rocking of the elevator making it extremely difficult to think of a plan of escape. Another rope cuts down, yanking the elevator upwards further, sending Michael to his knees. His heart rate rises immensely as the elevator rocks violently, making Michael's skin fade to a dark blueish black colour, indicating he's about to transform into his Hybrid form.

But this time, the transformation feels different to Michael; he can feel every inch of his body filling up with adrenaline, shaking him right to the core of his heart. The pain he feels as he begins to transform is immense, with steam burning from his dark coloured Hybrid form. He watches as his fingers twist and break as they extend, causing him to drop his silver sword as his wrist breaking as they his hand becomes twice the size of his of his other Hybrid hand. Michael screams violently as he feels his bones and muscle structure shift violently and without his will, his arms larger than his body can hold, but it's not long until his legs begin to extend, the muscles and bones extending violently, making Michael taller than he is in an ordinary Hybrid form. He feels another rope from the elevator snap, shaking the elevator violently as Michael continues to transform into an unknown form. Michael watches helplessly as his body breaks and snaps vigorously, his arms and legs finish shapeshifting into the monstrous form, his body left larger than his regular Hybrid form. As his torso and stomach begin to change form, the last elevator rope is cut, sending the elevator flying upwards at an immense speed, giving Michael a few seconds to react. Before the speed and force of the elevator crush him, Michael's arms fly upwards, his large muscular, monstrous arms stopping the elevator from moving. Michael's muscular torso shifts outwards as his roar monstrously, the lower half of his body holding the elevator as he slams his large Hybrid fists into the cement of the walls; watching them crack violently as he creates a crater, making it bigger after each punch. The monstrous form of Michael slams his fist into the cement wall and through to the other side, giving him the opportunity to escape, and he does by forcing his large body through the crack, his legs dragging he and his sword straight onto Floor Seventy; Krasper's Office.

"OPEN FIRE!" One of two soldiers out the front of Krasper's office screams, firing their weapon at the large Hybrid form.  
"OH SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS THING?!"  
Michael swings the claws on his monstrous left hand at one of the soldiers, tearing their head clean off the rest of their body with extreme force. The other soldier wastes his entire clip into Michael's torso, but it doesn't affect the Hybrid creature, who slams him into the wall as he transforms slowly back to his normal Hybrid form. Michael entire form shifts back to human form within seconds, his wounds healing at the same time and revealing to the panicked soldier the true extent of his powers, right before he grips the soldier's throat and slamming him into the wall.  
"WHERE IS JULIUS?!" Michael roars in the soldier's face, his Hybrid teeth flaring at the terrified soldier. "WHERE IS HE?!"  
"He's in- the office," the soldier chokes, a tear rolling down his face. "Please- let me go- I was just soldier orders-"  
"All I see in your eyes is hatred, and just by smelling your emotions, I know you'll just try to kill me," Michael growls, breaking the soldier's spinal column, killing him instantly, leaving Michael free to enter the office as he pleases, where he'll face the man who's destroyed nearly everyone he's ever loved.  
The shirtless Michael moves quietly through the hall way of Floor Seventy, picking up his silver blade before he moves into the office, unprepared to see the man who has ruined the lives of thousands, if not tens of thousands over a millennium. Michael can feel the hatred bubbling in his blood, the rage making his heart pound against his chest. This is the moment he's been waiting for since he got to Budapest, and even before that; when he awoke from his cocooned slumber, he now knows, he's ready to face the Immortal. He opens the door of the office.

"Michael, Corvin," Krasper's voice is easily heard as he sits in his office chair, Michael death-staring the middle-aged man.  
Michael quickly surveys the room; spotting ten Krasper Guards; the most armoured and heavily armed forces of Antigen. He knows that killing Julius Krasper, is not going to be an easy task.  
"Julius Krasper; the Immortal, the coward, the brute, the despised, the murderer of his own child," Michael growls, his crimson red eyes staring at the black-haired, clean shaven man in the office chair. "You know why I'm here."  
"Indeed, and you've been quite the adversary for Antigen, you did what our father could not; you brought together species that have been fighting for centuries. You must be proud of yourself, right?" Krasper questions.  
"Not as proud as what I'm going to be after I complete this last task," Michael snarls, death-staring the Krasper guards. "You've taken everything from me. You took my family away from me and made them hide away like rats in the desert, you killed Bartholomew and YOU'RE OWN FUCKING SON! You took Kassie's brother's life, her life; the life of a young woman that I had recently made my daughter, you've damaged the lives of thousands, killed the lives of only God knows how many. You want forgiveness or understanding?"  
"I want neither, Mr Corvin, what I want- is to wipe out the entire Immortal race, including myself when I am the last one standing, and I will be the last one standing-  
"And you seem so fucking sure you'll have that?!" Michael questions, pointing his silver blade towards Krasper. "YOUR ARMIES ARE OVER! ANTIGEN IS FINISHED! EVERY LABORATORY, EVERY SECURITY POST, EVERY PERSON THIS PIECE OF SHIT COMPANY HAS EVER TRANSFORMED TO MERCILESS KILLERS ARE GONE! YOU WANNA' BE THE LAST MAN STANDING?! WELL, AFTER I MURDER YOUR GUARDS, YOU WILL BE! YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME!"  
"I DO THIS BECAUSE YOUR FAMILY ARE MONSTERS!" Julius screams violently, slamming his fist on the desk, forming a hole on the top of it. "I INTEND TO CORRECT THAT NATURE WOULD NOT!"

Michael roars violently at Julius, his claws tearing from his nails and his fangs tearing from his teeth instantly. "I'M GONNA' TEAR YOU APART!"  
Just as Michael begins to leap towards Krasper, he feels one of the Antigen spears pierce through his shoulder, yanking him back the ground, forcing him to drop his blade as another spear pierces through his legs. Michael growls violently at the trap he stepped into, his glowing eyes staring Krasper down as he slowly finds his way back to his feet.  
"AGAIN!"  
Michael turns quickly, facing six Antigen soldiers with spear-guns; four of them preparing to open fire on the Hybrid.  
"LIGHTS OUT, ASSHOLE!" One of the soldiers screams before firing their weapon, sending a spear through Michael's chest, missing his heart by a single inch.  
Michael screams at the top of his lungs as his knees hit the ground, but his rage continues to fight back, shown when Michael grips onto the rope connected to his shoulder. He yanks at the rope, sending one of the Antigen soldiers towards him before he slams his fist through the soldier's chest, killing him instantly before slamming him into the ground. The last remaining soldiers open fire on Michael, firing their spears through Michael's arm, stomach and thigh, sending him completely to the ground. Michael tries his hardest to move, but he struggles to fight against the spears that are pierced through his body. Blood courses from every wound on his body, flowing down his shirtless body and onto the cold tile of Krasper's office floor.  
"AS YOU SEE, MR CORVIN! EVEN WITH ALL OF YOUR POWER, YOU ARE NOTHING!" Krasper screams at the struggling Michael. "SOMEBODY, KILL THIS FUCKING FREAK!"  
Michael watches as one of the Krasper Guards slowly walks their way towards them, their dark, near pitch black armour sending chills down Michael's spine. The Krasper Guard places the barrel of his large assault rifle against Michael's head, cocking the weapon before waiting for the green light from Krasper. Michael counts every beat of his heart, waiting for the Guard to pull the trigger, thinking of Selene, of Eve, David, Lena, and the unborn child he'll never get the opportunity to meet.  
"I'll love you all forever, my sweet family," Michael whispers.

Right as Michael begins to close his eyes, accepting his fate, a large silver blade pierces through the chest of the Krasper Guard, dropping him to the ground instantly. Away from the fallen Guard and behind the soldiers at the entrance of the office, stands someone Michael thought was dead, taking by the very soul he's in the room to destroy. The female figure warps towards Michael's silver cross-handled blade, picking it up before yanking her own silver katana from the Krasper Guard's chest. Kassie grips onto the two silver blades in her hands tighter as she uses her new Lycan-Corvinus Strain Hybrid speed to warp back towards the soldiers at the entrance of the office, decapitating every soldier with a single cross haired swing, sending blood flying across the entire office.  
"IMPOSSIBLE! KILL HER! KILL HER NOW!" Krasper command, his voice cracking as he watches Kassie warp towards the Krasper Guards.  
Using her Hybrid strength and speed, Kassie slices through two of the heavily armoured Guards with a single swing of the blade. Michael uses the distraction as an opportunity, giving him time as he tears the spears from his chest, leg and thigh; with only the spears in his stomach, shoulder and arm remaining. Kassie decapitates two more Krasper Guards before moving onto the others, cutting through another four in a flurry of slices, leaving the two remaining Guards that stand beside Julius himself.  
"Miss Honshu, you're starting to bother me," Krasper snarls, sitting back calmly in his chair. "I watched you die, but yet, here you are; stopping me from ending your father's life once and for all."  
"I'm sorry to disappoint," Kassie hisses, her eyes glowing a solid cobalt blue; evidence of her new found evolution. "I'm more disappointed in you, Julius, I mean- you thought you could get rid of me so easily? You should've known better than that, you should've known that I'd always come back for my father. For future reference, Julius, I am not a Honshu, I am a Corvin."  
Michael yanks the final spear from his stomach as every wound on his body heals almost instantaneously, the pain he felt quickly replaced by absolute rage and chaos. Michael charges towards the two remaining Krasper Guards before leaping towards them, kicking one of them against the bullet proof glass that surrounds the office before landing in front of the last Guard. Before the Krasper Guard can make a move against him, Michael swings his arm towards the Guard, knocking the Guard's head off with a single swing, leaving Krasper as the final enemy in the room.

"Well, well, well," Krasper begins to speak, slowly clapping at his sits up in his chair. "You both must be very proud of yourselves! Like Father, Like Daughter, the mere sight breaks my black, lifeless heart. Michael and Kassie, the Saviours of the Immortals, but yet you've all lost so much; Kassie, her brother, and you Michael, almost everyone you've ever loved. Doesn't matter what happens, I will always be the man that wiped out the majority of all Immortal species, history will remember my name and I will be avenged."  
"That's when you're wrong, Julius," Michael snarls before warping in front of Julius, his shadowy figure following quickly behind as Michael grips onto his throat and slamming him into the bullet proof glass window, the force cracking it violently. "HISTORY WILL FORGET YOU! J- Just- Just like everyone else, and if they do remember- it'll only be as the pathetic, monstrous, Immortal bastard who murdered his own son! I made you a promise, Julius, and I fulfilled it; I came for you."  
"Finish me then," Krasper chuckles, smirking manically. "Do it, prove it to me- that you- have the guts to kill- the man- that destroyed- your pathetic- weak family."  
Michael tightens his grip on Krasper's throat before grasping Krasper's left hand, the sudden twisting grip crushing nearly every bone in a single second. Krasper groans aggressively as Michael's grip on his hand strengthens, squeezing every bit of circulation before he finally yanks violently, straight up tearing Krasper's left hand from the rest of his body.  
"That is for David!" Michael screams, startling Kassie.  
Before Krasper can speak against Michael, Michael tightens his grip on his nemesis' throat, this time retracting his claws and digging them into his soft flesh, right as he slams Krasper back into the glass, cracking it further.  
"THIS, IS FOR MY WIFE, MY DAUGHTERS, LENA, MY UNBORN CHILD, AND, THIS IS FOR ME!"  
Michael picks Julius up from the glass wall with one arm, snarling like an animal before throwing him back against it, his claws tearing Krasper's throat clean off as he's thrown through the glass. Michael watches happily as Krasper falls from the seventieth floor of the Antigen Headquarters, choking on his own blood as he falls to his inevitable doom and onto the bottom of the War-Zone.

Michael slowly turns around, facing his formerly-fallen daughter, tears swelling his eyes as he slowly moves towards her.  
"I thought you were dead," Michael cries out, dragging Kassie into a loving, tight hug. "I thought I failed you."  
"You didn't fail me, Dad, you saved me," Kassie whispers, tightening the hug. "I promised I would never leave you."  
"I'm so glad you're safe, I wouldn't have forgiven myself. We- we won, Kassie," Michael sighs, pulling away from the hug. "We beat them- and we freed the Immortals- we saved all of them."  
"Let's go then, Dad, you need to tell them that it's over, and they don't have to fight anymore."  
"What am I going to say?" Michael questions. "We've lost so much, so many in this War-"  
"But now, the War is over," Kassie states. "All that fought new what they were signing up for, but now more than ever, they need your Leadership; they need you to tell them that it's over. Please, will you do this for me? For your family? For everyone?"

Michael walks through the entrance of the Antigen Headquarters, followed by transformed Lycans and Vampires, completely in silence. Kassie follows her Father closely behind, leading another large group of Lycans into the front of the Headquarters as she carries Sebastian on her shoulders, preparing them for her Father's speech. Michael climbs on top of a tipped over Antigen Assault Truck where Julius' crushed body had landed, standing before the large remains of the army of both Lycans and Vampires.  
"MY FELLOW IMMORTALS! WE, HAVE, WON!" Michael roars, followed by the howls of Lycans and chants of Vampires. "TOGETHER, WE MANAGED TO DESTROY THIS ANTIGEN SCUM! PUSHED THEM FROM THE EDGE OF THIS WORLD, AND INTO HELL! TOGETHER, WE OVERCAME A FORCE THAT NEARLY WIPED OUT OUR ENTIRE SPECIES! AND WE, MADE THEM PAY FOR THEIR CRUELTY AND THEIR SINS! MY FELLOW IMMORTALS, I HAVE A MESSAGE FOR ALL OF YOU; JULIUS KRASPER LAYS BEFORE MY FEET! I RIPPED HIM APART BEFORE THROWING HIM THROUGH THE WINDOW OF HIS OFFICE! NOW, I KNOW WE LOST MANY TO THIS WAR, TO THIS BATTLE, BUT DO NOT SEE THEIR DEATHS AS A LOSS, INSTEAD, A SACRIFICE THAT WILL BE KNOWN AS THE GREATER GOOD! THEY WILL FOREVER BE, THE BRAVEST OF US ALL! FROM NOW ON, WE AREN'T DIVIDED BY OUR DIFFERENCES, INSTEAD, WE ARE EQUALS! FROM NOW AND TO THE REST OF HISTORY, THIS BATTLE IS EVIDENCE TO THE HUMANS! IMMORTALS, TOGETHER, STRONG!"  
Lycans roar at the sound of Michael's speech, Vampire chant his name, making it clear to Michael what he had just done; he brought upon the end of chaos, of war, of tyrants. Now, he can do something he's been waiting what feels like an eternity for; he can see his family.


	21. The Healing

Michael slowly moves his way through the tracks surrounded by thick woodlands; Kassie, a limping Sebastian and a small band of Vampire and Lycan guards following closely behind him. Everything with quiet, with only the sound of nature being heard as falling leaves touch Michael's pale skin, his dark blue eyes matching the pure coloured sight of the sky. Michael's pulse is rapid, so much that if he could have a heart attack, he would in the next thirty seconds.  
"Nervous?" Kassie questions as she catches up to him, smirking at her father happily. "You both look and smell nervous."  
"I haven't seen my family in nearly nine months, and the last time they saw me, Kassie, I- I didn't have any of the scars I have, and- well- I was dying in the arms of my Wife and my Daughter," Michael explains. "So, yes, I'm extremely nervous about seeing them again."  
"I do know what's it like, father, to die in the arms of someone you love," Kassie sighs, staring down at her feet as she continues to walk with her father. "I do know, and I also know the excitement of seeing that someone, or in your case, people after you rise from death. You will meet that feeling soon enough, I swear it."  
"The last time I ever saw them, I didn't know my- beautiful Selene, was pregnant with our second child, and the more I think about how much I haven't been there for her, for Eve, for Lena and David, the more I hate myself," Michael explains to Kassie. "I was too busy protecting them from a new species of Hybrid then, and I've been too busy protecting them Antigen now; I haven't been there, Kassie, not as much as I should have been."  
"You won't need to apologise to them, father," Kassie smirks, hearing Michael's heart rate slow down as he calms down. "Trust me, I know you won't, you wait and see."

The small group suddenly enters a clearing; a rocky cliffside, a waterfall clasped underneath the edges the band stands before. Michael stares over the edge of the cliffside, searching the areas below for any sign of what is known as 'The Sanctuary', but with no luck. Michael feels his stress levels rise substantially, the entirety of his eyes fading pitch black as his iris glow dark red for the first time in days. Where is The Sanctuary? Are they lost? Better yet, is Sebastian even telling the truth?  
"Sebastian," Michael growls. "Please tell me you didn't hit your head at the Battle of Budapest and forgotten where the Sanctuary is."  
"Trust me, Michael," Sebastian chuckles. "It's down there, right on the banks at the bottom, we have to move along the cliffsides, make our way slowly and carefully to reach the bottom, or you can-"  
Michael stares down at the river below, watching the extension of its streams as it enters new and larger rivers before leaping off the cliff, backflipping into a diving position as he warps down the large cliffside.  
"Jump off the edge," Sebastian sighs, finishing his sentence. "Kassie, follow him, will ya'? It's your family too."  
Kassie smirks as she runs towards the edge, leaping off also, following her father into the river below. In several seconds she impacts the water, feeling the coolness of the water soak her entire body instantly, the water surprisingly deeper than most rivers. She rises above the water, seeing Michael crawling on the bank as quickly as he can, using his muddy claws to crawl quicker than he could without claws. That's when she begins to hear his voice.  
"SELENE?! EVE?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Michael screams in both panic and excitement. "I'M HERE! IT'S ME! I'M HERE!"

Michael stands still on the river bank, his soaked clothes dripping water as Kassie moves next to him, both Hybrids watching as multiple figures approach them, dozens of them. His heart skips beats as the figures approach at horrendous speeds, the smell of their blood revealing the species of the figures; Lycans. The Lycans speed run their way towards the river banks, holding weapons from axes to firearms; a clear threat in Michael's eyes.  
"Dad?" Kassie questions, her eyes fading to a solid cobalt blue colour, her claws tearing from her finger nails.  
"STAND BESIDE ME!" Michael roars, retracting his claws as quickly as he can, leaning towards the ground as he growls and hisses at the Lycans. "WHERE IS SHE?!"  
"STOP!" He hears a female voice scream from behind the Lycans, almost commanding them. "PUT THOSE WEAPONS DOWN BEFORE-"  
The voice stops speaking, filling the scene with silence as the female figure stands before Michael; her hair short with silver tips, her dark brown eyes staring him down in clear disbelief, and her white dress covering a clear baby bump, the sight sending stopping Michael's heart for a solid couple seconds. He gulps down hard as he stares at the woman he's been fighting to protect for months, tears swelling his eyes as he begins to take small steps towards her.  
"Michael?" Her soft voice speaks again, making the tears flow down his face. "Is that really you?"  
"Selene?" Michael gasps, his steps becoming faster and larger. "Selene!"

Michael plunges towards Selene as he drags her into a hug, wrapping his arms around his true love in a beautiful, loving embrace. Tears flow down his face as he releases himself from the hug, staring in the eyes of Selene before placing his lips against hers, kissing her for the first time since he had died in her arms. The kiss sparks the love between them all over again; the affection, the heartbreak, the fighting they did for one another, Michael feels it all over again, he falls for her all over again.  
"How did you find us? Antigen-"  
"They're gone now," Michael whispers, kissing her cheek lovingly. "With the help of both the Lycans and Vampires, we fought against them, and we won. They're gone, and they're never coming back, we made sure of that. Sebastian found me, saved my life and helped us make up a plan to fight against Antigen; he helped save us all."  
"Krasper?" Selene sighs, a tear rolling down her face as she moves her hand along his cheek, touching the thick scar that moves down his eye. "Is he-"  
"He's gone, I took care of it," Michael explains, his eyes staring away from her. "I lost- so many people- so many friends- some I would consider family- if they- if they were still here. I never- I never apologised for leaving you- just when I finally got back to after so many years- and- and-"  
"No, no apologies," Selene commands to her husband, shaking her hand at him as she grips onto his hand, moving it to the bump on her stomach. "You're here now, that's all that matters, to me, to Eve, and to-"  
"What the bloody hell is going on?" Eve stops, her beautiful blue eyes widening as she stares at the man in her mother's arms. Michael notices how much older she looks, realising how long it really has been since he last saw his innocent daughter. "Dad? DAD?!"  
"Eve," Michael smirks, tears of relief and happiness streaming down his cheeks as he watches his daughter run up to him and Selene, joining their hug, extending the love they express for one another; a family's love.  
"You found us," Eve cries into Michael's shoulder, snuggling her face into his broad shoulders, enjoying the fatherly touch she missed so much. "I knew you would, I always told mother you would come back for us, David and Lena, I reminded them too."  
"I'm here now, and I'm never, EVER leaving you again, you understand me, baby girl?" Michael questions his daughter, watching her nod her head, indicating she believes him.  
"I believe you, dad, I'll kiss your ass if you leave me again," she says, making Michael chuckle under his breath, something that makes even Selene giggle. "David and Lena will want to see you, let's go-"

"Not yet, Eve, we have one more thing to discuss," Michael states, looking away from his little family, and directly at Kassie, Eve and Selene's eyes following his. "This young woman is Kassie Honshu, she is- well, she was a Lycan, now she's a Lycan-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, my progeny. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have been killed at the Battle of Budapest, if not for her, I wouldn't have found the will to fight against Antigen, I would have loathed in my sadness and grief for the friends I had lost, if not for her, I would have been lost in my rage, I would have become a monster, and I would have forgotten what family is. She- is- a Corvin, she may have been born a Honshu, but she is a Corvin. My love, my daughter, I ask of you that with your blessing we make Kassie a part of our family; a daughter, a sister. The decision is yours, my loves."  
"Kassie," Selene says softly. "Over here, please."  
Michael watches as Kassie quickly steps towards the embraced family, her heartbeat skipping beats as she takes each step. Within seconds, she's before Selene, Eve and Michael, her stature strong enough to hide away how nervous she really is.  
"From this day, you are Kassie Corvin, our oldest daughter, and you will be treated, protected and loved like your sister, and your siblings to be," Selene blesses Kassie, kissing her new adopted daughter on the cheek.  
"Welcome to the family- sister," Eve smirks, embracing Kassie in a sister hug. "I've always wanted a sister! Come on, come meet your Uncle David and Aunt Lena, they've been waiting months to see father, and they'll love to meet their newest niece."  
Michael and Selene smile at one another as they follow their daughters into one of the nearby caves; the entrance caved beautifully and artistically, giving it a sense of home, a sense of sanctuary.  
"This is David and Lena's home, they got engaged a couple months ago, they haven't been happier since, well- David could be slightly happier," Selene explains, Michael instantly catching onto what she's speaking out.  
"His hand," Michael nods, staring at Selene's beautiful brown eyes. "How is he finding it?"  
"His wounds healed quickly, but he's not used to it, he won't be, not for a while, just remember to shake his right hand, my love," Selene smiles as they enter David and Lena's home.

Michael and Selene walk through the firmly built and decorated hallway of David and Lena's home, Michael's hand placed on his true love's baby bump happily as they began to hear the sound of voices; recognising Kassie and Eve's, but hearing two additional voices.  
"Shhh, my love," Michael hears a female voice speak. "They're here."  
Michael watches the inside of the room he and Selene approach, seeing a male figure sitting in a chair, a female figure sitting beside him, massaging his left arm, all the way to the stump his hand used to be. That's when he decides to enter the room finally, prepared to see more of the family he had left so long ago.  
"Interesting, a dead man stands before my eyes?" David questions, crossing his arms at the sight of Michael? "You're looking older, Hybrid."  
"Yeah, well it's a bad part of life when you can't even tell your dearest friend how old you are," Michael snarls back, straight faced. "And you, David, lucky you're right-handed, eh?"  
The two men stare at one another for a solid minute, both men straight faced before they finally crack, laughing uncontrollably as David rises from the seat he once sat on, dragging Michael into a loving brotherly embrace. Michael tightens the grip around his brother in-law's shoulders as they embrace, David, doing the same with his one reliable arm. Michael pulls back from the hug, his eyes meeting the beautiful, pale haired Lena, her smile speaking for her.  
"Your daughter knew you'd come back for her, to Selene and to us, she's an optimist," Lena smiles before kissing Michael's cheek.  
"She got that from her father," Michael whispers, turning to see if Selene had heard, forgetting she's got Vampire hearing. "Sorry, my love."  
"Welcome back," Lena says before looking at David once more. "Sit down, David, NOW."  
"Yes, my love."  
Michael watches as Selene leaves the room and back into the hallway, the look on her face telling him to follow her, and he does exactly what she says, following her into the hallway.

"Is something wrong, Selene?" Michael asks her, his heart skipping a few beats at the thought of her not being okay.  
"Nothing is wrong, my love, the exact opposite actually," Selene explains, placing her hand back on Michael's face, caressing his cheek. "For six months, I thought you'd never wake up from one of those cocoons, I thought you were gone again. First, Antigen captured and took you away from me for twelve years, the second, Marius drained you dry but still, you came back for us after three more fucking years, but then, Ezra and Azrael took you from us once more, forcing us to try everything to bring you back from the dead. Nearly nine months later, you're back, and that's the problem; I don't know if I'm dreaming, Michael, and if I'm not; I don't know if someone's going to take you from us again-"  
"NO, SELENE!" Michael snaps, unintentionally rasing his voice at the love of his life. "I didn't mean- I didn't mean to raise my voice at you- but I promise that nobody and nothing will take me from you, or Eve, nor David nor Lena, and most definitely not from that baby that grows in your womb. I've fought for months to make sure that the last threat to us will never return, and trust me, they won't, and you have my word on that. This is no dream, Selene, you're not going to wake up and suddenly I'm not going to be there. I've fought, and I've won, not only that, but I helped end the conflict between the Vampires and the Lycans. No more war, no more conflict, no more-"  
Selene silences Michael with a kiss, and he doesn't fight it, he enjoys every second of the taste of Selene's lips. The feeling and taste sends healing chills through his entire body and making his heart skip many beats, replaced with eternal love.  
"Are you ready?" Selene asks as she pulls away from the kiss.  
"For what, my love?" Michael questions.  
"I have something to say about the babies," Selene giggles.  
"Did I- hear that right?"  
"Yes, Michael, we're having twins; a baby boy, and a baby girl," Selene smiles, her eyes glowing a bluish-violet colour as she stares into the eyes of her one true love; Michael Corvin. Michael's eyes become glassy as he takes in the information, his breathing calm and heavy, knowing that no matter what his family has gone through or will go through, the broken, will always be healed.


End file.
